


Treacherous Love | One Piece Oneshots

by Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 12:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 71
Words: 25,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko/pseuds/Lady_Yumiko_Hiroko
Summary: These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.





	1. Ace- My Nephew •Part 1•

Whitebeard is my father.

 

He had taken me in as a part of his family. He told me I would have a lot of siblings to befriend as long as I take his outstretched hand.

 

So I did.

 

I laid on my fairly new hammock, my closest sibling, Marco, sleeping in the one above me, snoring loudly. That snoring reminded me of my home many years ago in the North Blue. I lived with the Vinsmoke family.

 

My name: Vinsmoke (Y/n).

 

Born in the North Blue with my nephew Sanji, my memories with him flooding in my mind.

 

_ ‘(Y/n)! Are you hungry? C’mon! I’ll make you something to eat!’ _

 

I missed the little shit.

 

Feeling a sharp pain in my chest, I brushed my fingers through my (h/l) (h/c) hair, standing up to go to the kitchen.

 

Once I opened the door to the kitchen, the overwhelming smell of roasted fruits and vegetables filled the air, my tears descending its flood down my cheeks as the pirate cooking turned around. 

 

It’s only Ace...

 

His eyes widened and placed everything down, rushing to my side and hugging me warmly.

 

“(Y/n)? What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” I glanced up at my crewmate, Ace’s dark orbs meeting my glistening (e/c) ones.

 

“T-That smell… You remind me so much of my nephew… I wish I knew how he was doing…” Ace places his hands on my cheeks, using his Devil Fruit powers to dry my tears away.

 

“What’s his name?”

 

“Sanji.”

 

“Wait, really? You’re his aunt? He’s part of my little brother Luffy’s crew. I can take you to visit him if you want.” My head shot up at the handsome man in front of me, amazed that my little nephew is on a famous crew.

 

“Really?! Would you-?!” Fire Fist quickly smashed his lips onto mine in a brief and heated kiss. Pulling away with a heavy blush, my eyes widened.

 

“I had to quiet you down, or you’ll wake up the whole ship.”

 

“I love you too, you ass.”


	2. Law- Stolen Heart

That bastard! 

 

The captain of the Heart Pirates had stolen my heart from my body. Now I had finally found Trafalgar Law after hours of searching. The cold brisket against my skin, however I ignored it. My primary focus was to get my vital organ back and leave Punk Hazard. 

 

The surgeon of death stood in front of me, my heart in his hand and a smirk on his features.

 

“Give me my heart back!” My voice barked venomously.

 

“Not yet, pretty one. I wanted to test something.” You knew that Law had a crush on you, however you kept your distance from him. 

 

Back in your homeland, you were the most beautiful girl in town, with your shiny (h/l) (h/c) hair and glistening (e/c) eyes. You were used to the use of flattery to address you, and you took it vulgarly.

 

“What the hell do you want?” I felt my muscles stiffen at what Law had done next.

 

Law had kissed your heart.

 

There would be head traveling to my cheeks, however I lacked my source of blood, so instead my heart quickened in pace. Law felt my beating heart in his palm, smiling oddly sweet, unlike his usual sly smirking.

 

“I knew you felt the same way…” The surgeon approached me, my body instinctively taking a step back. He placed my heart in the hole in my chest, my cheeks immediately burning my face.

 

“I’ll say it as many times as it takes- I love you, (Y/n).” Law’s hand graced my cheek as he leaned close, kissing me gently and lovingly. I found myself giving into him, kissing him back right before he pulled away. I glared at the captain.

 

“Give me my kiss back.”


	3. Shanks- Where It Came From

I had done it!

 

Using my Tech- Tech fruit powers, which allows me to turn anything into technology, I had finally found the Devil Fruit that my crewmate Shanks had wanted.

 

With the box containing the fruit in hand, I awaited Shanks on the pier. With my patience growing thin, however, I began observing the Devil Fruit. The purple fruit is quite soft in texture, feeling almost like an eraser. The smell, however, was sour and unpleasant. I withdrew my nose, closing the box.

 

“(Y/n)!” The red haired pirate approached my sitting form. I gripped the box in both hands before standing on my feet.

 

“Ah, Shanks. Kept me waiting long enough?” The red haired male blushed softly, scratching the nape of his neck in guilt.

 

“Gee, (Y/n). I’m sorry. Anyway, is that the thing I asked for?” My (e/c) yes glances at the box before handing it to Shanks.

 

“Yeah. Red Haired smiled, a more mild blush coating his face.

 

“You know, if you didn’t eat a Devil Fruit, I would’ve game you this…” My face began heating up under his kind gaze, my fingers brushing through my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“R-Really? Why?” Shanks drew closer, taking my chin in his hand, leading our lips to meet warmly, our eyes fluttering closed as our lips danced together briefly before breaking apart.

 

“S-Shanks…?” 

 

“Because I love you.” Shanks walked back into town alone, leaving you a blushing mess under his wake.


	4. Zoro- His Drunk Ass

I have to question Zoro.

 

I have strong feeling for the marimo, and Nami and Robin knew about it. They told me to get him drunk enough to tell me how he feels about me at the party tonight, however my heart sped faster the more drinks I bring to him.

 

“Thanks (Y/n)!” That was his fourth drink this evening. He was acting off like he usually does when he gets drunk so it’s time to ask.

 

“Zoro, come with me. I got something for you.” The tipsy man grinned almost as widely as our captain as he rose to his feet. Guiding him to my room, I locked the door as to not be interrupted in the awkward conversation we’re about to have.

 

“So what did you want, (Y/n)?” My (e/c) orbs met the male’s that sat on my bed. I strolled to the seat next to him, my fingers tugging my (h/l) (h/c) hair gently.

 

“U-Um… I wanted to ask- How do you feel about me…?” Zoro looked at me with a drunken flushed face that read ‘What the hell are you talking about?’

 

“I-I mean- Who am I to you?”

 

“You’re (Y/n) (L/n). Who else would you be?” Feeling defeated, you flopped back into the soft mattress, staring at the back of your eyelids.

 

“You could be my girlfriend. That’s an option…” Suddenly, a red faced Zoro hovered over my body, quickly capturing my lips before sitting back up, his gaze focused on the empty bottle in his hand. My face heated up as I sat up to look at him. The moss haired male stood up, walking to the door and turning to me.

 

“Want a drink?” Knowing full well that he was gonna get more, I decided that we can have some fun if I had some alcohol too.

 

“Sure thing!”


	5. Smoker- Uh-oh

Working in Alabasta is a pain.

 

However, you need a steady job to live in a town such as this one. Hard at work in the Sand Cafe, it was that time of day where there would be the least amount of customers to take care of, my (h/l) (h/c) hair out of the way while cleaning some used glasses. It seems that nothing can faze me from the task at hand. That is until a white haired Marine Captain showed up. Behind him was a Marine Officer, her black hair outlining her jaw.

 

I watched as the pair of marines approached the bar. The man held two lit cigars in his mouth and looked less than pleased with life’s roller coasters.

 

“Get me a beer and a glass of water. On the side, bring us a filling dish.” The marine asked. I felt my face warm up as I nodded vigorously, preparing and serving the order.

 

“Thank you. Say, what’s your name, Miss? The captain questioned, his features still stern and unfazed.

 

“(Y-Y/n), sir.” I bowed politely.

 

“(Y/n)? My name is Smoker-“ He takes a bite of food. After the first bite from both the man and the officer next to him, they both immediately ravaged it down, sliding the plates to the side.

 

“That was delicious.” The raven haired woman stated.

 

“Thank you, ma’am.”

 

“Your dish was amazing. May I ask if you’re the one who made it?” My (e/c) eyes met the captain’s own in question.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is there any more?” I nodded as I got to work preparing more food, the two marines whispering to one another when suddenly, the doors erupted as two men shouted at the top of their lungs.

 

“WE CAN FINALLY DRINK SOME WATER, USOPP!”

 

“WATER!” The sudden noise made my body jump and spin around. The pair crashed into the bar, banging the counter vigorously while shouting at me.

 

“Pardon me!”

 

“Pardon me, can we have some water?!”

 

“WATER! GIVE US WATER BY THE BARREL! FIVE! FIVE BARRELS! FIVE! FIVE BARRELS! GIVE US WATER! WATER!” Knowing they’re not gonna stop until I meet their demands, I grabbed two barrels and lifted them up.

 

“BARRELS OF WATER! WATER!” I placed the barrels on the counter in front of them.

 

“Here you go.” The two men immediately became silent as they chugged the cold liquid as quickly as they could. I then served Smoker his awaited seconds.

 

“Miss, I owe you thanks for the hospitality.” The white haired male grinned through his cigars, however it quickly disappeared once he heard the loud slurping of the pair next to him. 

 

All of a sudden, the pair of marines were doused in freezing water, the rowdy men racing out the door with three more barrels of water. Smoker stood up, wiping the water from his face and scowling intently at the door.

 

“Shit. Gather the men, Tashigi! We’re going after them!” The woman raced out the door, Smoker turned to me and gazing into my eyes with a softer expression on his features.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll owe you. I wanted to see you this evening anyway. Goodbye.” With that, Smoker sent a cheeky smile before racing out the door, leaving me softly blushing.

 

“Okay, Captain Smoker.”


	6. Sanji- Testing

“(Y/N)-CHAN!”

 

I always had mixed feelings about him. Sanji’s squealing and the odd behavior around me both annoyed me and drew me in more. He raced to my tanning form, instantly nosebleeding once his brain registered my currently exposed attire.

 

While he was busy cleaning himself up, my mind wandered to a curious thought.

 

How much could he take before he passes out?

 

Noticing Sanji’s composite coming back, I stood up slowly, allowing my (h/l) (h/c) hair to flow attractively. I swayed my hips as I walked towards the blonde cook, his eyes focused on me as his cheeks reddened.

 

“Sanji-kun~” I noticed his nose drip a thin stream of blood as I gave him a hug, being sure our chests meet tightly. I heard a sudden yelp from the cook as my (e/c) eyes met his.

 

“Sanji-kun? Did I do something bad~?” I faked an innocent voice, pouting cutely. Seconds later, Sanji’s eyes turned into large pink hearts as he smiled.

 

“N-N-Not at all, (Y/n)-chan!” I leaned closer to his face.

 

“Good~” I felt Sanji’s heart beating at an inhuman speed that I actually began to worry, however we have a doctor on the ship if he does stop breathing.

 

I am evil.

 

“Stay still, Sanji-kun~” I slowly leaned closer to his flushed face, tormenting him as much as I can before our lips met, however for only a brief second before Sanji fell to the floor, unconscious and covered in blood.

 

Oops.


	7. Lucci- Talk To Me

Stupid Bird!

 

No matter how hard I try, I can’t get Lucci to talk to me. His pet pigeon Hattori keeps talking for him.

 

“Why have you been acting strange lately?” I had brought Lucci to the innards of Galley-La’s Dock 1 where no one would listen in on us.

 

“I haven’t been acting out of character.” The bird says, my (e/c) eyes shooting daggers at the flying rat.

 

“You’ve been avoiding me for the past few weeks and have been lacking your share of work!” I spun on my heels, my (h/l) (h/c) hair following my movement.

 

“Lazy ass.” Suddenly, I heard the sound of flapping fading away and an odd voice echo throughout the room.

 

“I apologize, Miss (Y/n).” My Heart leapt at the husky voice, turning my body around as my (e/c) orbs met Lucci’s, Hattori no longer on his shoulder.

 

“L-Lucci…?”

 

“Miss (Y/n), I’ve been having these feelings when I am around you. I’ve been having trouble figuring out how to speak to you, however…” The raven haired male wrapped his arms around me in a hug, nestling his face in my (h/c) hair.

 

“All I did was deceive you. I’m sorry. The truth is-“ Lucci pulled away from my form, locking his eyes with my own.

 

“-I’m in love with you, Miss (Y/n).” I was stunned by the acts of such a tough man towards me, however I smiled at him.

 

“If that’s the case, please no more formalities. Use my name as you see fit.” The raven haired male smiled a warm smile, his eyes gentle as they seem to say ‘I adore your antics already’.

 

“Alright, (Y/n)-dārin.”


	8. Luffy- Gomu Gomu No...

“Oi, Luffy!” I cried out from the deck of the Thousand Sunny, the captain of the crew leaping off the ship’s head and running towards me.

 

“Shishishi! Hey, (Y/n)! How ya doing?” I smiled as my (e/c) orbs glanced at Luffy’s trademarked smile.

 

“I got something I think you’d like.” Out of my pocket, I withdrew two sticks of gum made in Sabaody Archipelago.

 

“Whoa! Candy!” Luffy immediately took one and popped it in his mouth, chewing happily.

 

“Thanks, (Y/n)!” I smiled as I chewed the other gum, the delicious flavor said to imitate the ‘good’ tastes of certain Devil Fruits.

 

“Hey, Luffy.”

 

“Yes?” He replied, chewing the flavors of the sugary treat away.

 

“Watch this.” I prepared my gum.

 

“Gomu Gomu no…” I shouted, just like my captain. Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

 

“... Balloon!” I blew my gum into a bubble, however the bubble grew so big, my body was lifted above the deck, my (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing behind me. Luffy quickly wrapped his arm around my waist several times as the bubble popped. I landed on top of the rubber man, our lips meeting for the first time.

 

“Mmm!” I attempted to pull away, however our lips were stuck together with gum, along with our bodies.

 

“Hmhmhm!” I could feel him smiling as I struggled in the sticky mess. Suddenly, Robin emerged from the kitchen and eyed us on the floor.

 

“Oh dear, are you stuck?” I wanted to yell at her for her mockery, but Luffy currently occupied my lips.

 

“Be patient. I’ll get Swordsman-san to cut you both out.” With that, she left, leaving us blushing deeply.


	9. Crocodile- Swindled •Part 1•

I am a gambler at Rain Dinners.

 

I make money by winning casino games in Alabasta. Yeah, I’ve cheated a ‘few’ times, but as long as I can make a living in this run down country than it doesn’t matter, right?

 

Wrong.

 

I do get the occasional people who thinks they catch wind of my acts, however I always manage to throw them off my path. They never know what hit them.

 

Today was different, though. 

 

While I played, two men in black stepped towards me at the roulette table.

 

“Miss (Y/n), the owner wishes to see you in the V.I.P. room. Immediately.” As they walked away, I gathered my winnings, packing it away in a suitcase and running toward the V.I.P. room, my (h/l) (h/c) hair whipping behind me. I stashed the money in a pot before entering the room, the owner standing at the large window. He turned to face me.

 

“Mr. 0.” 

 

“Ah, my most well known gambler! It’s nice to finally meet you, “Lone Shark” (Y/n).” Mr. 0 cackled a little, taking a few steps closer to my form.

 

“What did you call me in for, sir?” 

 

“I wanna see for myself how good you are at games, Shark. Play a round of roulette with me.” My heart thumped as he took one step closer, him only being a few feet away. 

 

“Is that all? You’re willing to give me money? All right.” 

 

“Ms. All Sunday, prepare a table.” He glanced at his assistant, almost no emotion but a smile plastered onto her face.

 

“Yes, Mr. 0.” Suddenly, arms began to sprout from nearby places, fixing up the roulette table in a matter of seconds.

 

“Whoa!” 

 

“You are dismissed. Report to me if anything on the field happens, or if ‘you know who’ has been spotted.” The woman nodded and walked away, leaving me confused.

 

“‘You know who’?” 

 

“Don’t mind her. Let’s begin, shall we?”


	10. Crocodile- Swindled •Part 2•

“I win.” I was just about to claim my winnings from the roulette table when a golden hook slammed into the table in front of the money, essentially snapping the table cleanly in half.

 

“Wrong. You cheated, Shark.” The man stepped closer with a scowl on his face. My body shivered slightly as he grew closer.

 

“No I didn’t. I won fair and-“ Mr. 0 picked up the wheel, his fingers delicately picked up a piece of glass next to the number I landed on.

 

“Square? Well, I found the toy you’ve been playing with, and…” from behind his back, he picked up my suitcase I thought I his well.

 

“You shouldn’t hide things in the sand. Because a storm is brewing, my dear.” Mr. 0 dropped everything in his possession, picking up my chin with his hook as turquoise eyes met with his angry face.

 

“I-I’m sor-“

 

“Don’t. I shall claim what I love the most out of this casino and… it requires you, my sweet.” The man in front of me suddenly shoved his lips onto my own in a passionate kiss, our lips fitting perfectly together as they danced. I could taste the red wine  he’s been drinking, smelling it as we parted.

 

“M-Mr. 0…”

 

“Call me Crocodile, (Y/n)-chan.”


	11. Mihawk- Caught In The Act

I have to get out of here.

 

While Zoro is busy fangirling over seeing his what I call “senpai,” he immediately disregards his current injured form and our separation from our crew to train with Hawk Eye.

 

However, every attempt I make to leave Kuraigana Island ends in a failure as Mihawk always send me back inside the castle.

 

I snuck out once again, this time by standing on the roof, my (h/l) (h/c) hair ruffled by the wind. I managed to place a mattress outside undetected to break my fall. I jumped off the roof, gravity taking me to where I wanted to go. Just as my falling figure neared the ground, I felt a pair of arms around my shoulders and legs. Suspended in the air, I looked to the side.

 

Mihawk caught me on his balcony.

 

“Busted again…” Whispering those words, Hawk Eye pulled me closer to his body, holding me in reverse bridal style.

 

“Just where do you think you’re going, señorita?” I felt my face heat up due to feeling vulnerability toward the swordsman as he walked back inside the castle.

 

“Hehe, I-“ 

 

“Don’t act like I don’t know what you’re up to. I’m only trying to protect you, little dove.” The raven haired male placed me gently on the floor, his sharp golden orbs meeting my (e/c) ones as he pulled out a chair from a nearby table. I nervously sat down, my chair drawing close to the table.

 

“Mihawk? Why are you protecting me?” Hawk Eye looked down at my sitting figure, his smile warm and his eyes stern.

 

“Because I love you, (Y/n). Now, allow me to bring you something to eat, cariño.” The raven haired strides to the kitchen, leaving my face burning itself.


	12. Sabo- Lucy

That man seems different.

 

I have watched my new friend Lucy fight and win the coliseum battle, however looking at him now, he seems off. He was much taller now and had a steel pipe on his back. His jet black hair now a golden shade, his eyes now covered in tinted shades.

 

I decided to confront him. I searched for ‘Lucy’ until I found him talking to Rebecca, Dressrosa’s most hated woman, yet a kind soul to be around.

 

“Lucy? Can we talk for a moment?” The man uttered a ‘Mhm’ as he left the gladiator’s side. I brought him to an empty hallway where no one resided.

 

“Lucy, I’ve been wanting to ask- You seem like you’re a completely different person.” Even through the tinted glasses, I can see the confusion written on his face.

 

“Let me see your eyes. I wanna know if you’re really Lucy.” I demanded the gladiator, however he only stepped closer to my form, his hand brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair from my face.

 

“You’re… beautiful… How did you end up here… uh…” 

 

“(Y/n) (L/n), the Gladiator of the Wolves. My howls can cause anyone to freeze in intimidation.” His compliment flew past your comprehension unfazed. The golden haired male smirked under his ‘stache as he removed his glasses, your (e/c) orbs meeting his.

 

“Unfortunately, Lucy couldn’t make it to his last fight, so I happily stepped in to win the Flame- Flame Fruit.” You scowled, wanting the power for yourself.

 

“No way! I’m gonna win that fruit!” You pouted, sending the male in a fickle of laughter.

 

“We’ll see, (Y/n). And if I win, I get a kiss from you.”


	13. Doflamingo- Toys Are Real

I am nothing but a toy now.

 

Ever since I’ve been transformed by that little girl, my life hasn’t been the same. I’ve been a toy for four years, no one remembering me; not even my name. 

 

But something happened a year after I’ve changed that makes things a little better.

 

The new king, Doflamingo, has requested some of the enslaved toys to redesign the castle that used to belong to the no good King Riku.

 

What a rotten king we had before. I was lucky I lived.

 

That day I was sent to clean, the king took a glance at me. My eyes wavered from my duty to him, his eyes gazing at my own (e/c) ones.

 

“Hey, you!” He shouted to the worker in charge of my group. 

 

“Yes, sir?” He questioned, saluting him.

 

“That toy. I want it. She’s off your group.” Doflamingo stated before gesturing me to come to him. I nervously obeyed, my polyester legs squishing against the floor and my (h/l) (h/c) stringy hair striding behind me.

 

“I don’t know why, but I like this one.” The king picked me up by my plushy waist, cradling me in the air.

 

“T-Thank you, your highness.” I muttered; my face would redden if I was human.

 

“What’s your name?” My (e/c) eyes met his, a smile decorating his features.

 

“S-Sayuri, sir.” Doflamingo shook his head, his blonde hair flipping in his motion.

 

“I meant your real name.” His smile oddly remained as he’s known for his temper, making me feel more comfortable being near him.

 

“(Y/n) is my real name.”

 

“(Y/n), huh? Well (Y/n), this is your lucky day. You will be by my side as I run this kingdom as my companion, but only because you’re such a cute doll.” Hearing his words made butterflies flutter in my stomach.

 

“T-Thank you, sir.”

 

“Don’t call me ‘sir.’ Call me Doflamingo, my dear.”


	14. Cavendish- Jealousy

“(Y-Y-Y-Y-Y/n)- senpai!!!” I heard very loudly a few feet away from me, Bartolomeo racing to my side.

 

“Yes, That is my name, Rooster-kun.” I teased with my nickname for him. His face flushed as he tried to maintain his emotions, however failing miserably at my feet.

 

“(Y-Y-Y/n)- senpai gave me a nickname! How sweet of her!” He began to squirm, however I did find it adorable that I had a fan.

 

“Leave her alone, stupid ‘Meo.” Suddenly, I found myself shielded by Cavendish, one of the most handsome men alive.

 

“C-Cavendish-kun?”

 

“Oi, what’s your problem, you dirty ‘Dish?” Bartolomeo barked.

 

“You’re harassing her!”

 

“Am not!”

 

“Are too!”

 

“O-Oi, cut it out, you two!” The pair glanced at me, my (e/c) orbs meeting theirs.

 

“Rooster-kun, can you fetch me a bento from the shop for me?” I tossed the sack of money at him as he raced off squealing his fantasies.

 

“At last, I’m at peace.” Cavendish glanced back at me with a smirk, knowing my plan to rid me of Bartolomeo.

 

“You’re quite smart. It compliments your beauty, my dear.” I felt my face heat up as the blonde male took my hand, leaving behind a delicate kiss.

 

“T-Thank you, Cavendish-kun.” I subconsciously tangled my fingers in my (h/l) (h/c) hair as he hands me a rose.

 

“Stay away from other men, (Y/n). I want you to be mine and mine only, so don’t let Crest Head near you again.” My heart thumped against my rib cage as Cavendish stoke my lips in a brief kiss, pulling away right before Bartolomeo ran to me with my bento.

 

“Here you go, (Y/n)- senpai!” He eagerly handed me the box as Cavendish sent a glare behind his back.  The green haired male made his gleeful exit, leaving Cavendish and I alone. He stepped up to my form, catching my lips once more before he left, leaving me trapped in my flood of thoughts.


	15. Franky- Unexpected

The Tontattas have confirmed their plan, and we have agreed to assist them all. 

 

Usopp, Robin, Franky and I are preparing for our departure, and Franky declared he’ll go alone.

 

“Um, Franky-kun? Let me come with you. You won’t be able to win alone.” The blue haired cyborg turned to face me, placing a large hand on my head.

 

“I’ll be just fine, (Y/n). What has you so worked up?” Franky ruffled my (h/l) (h/c) hair as he lifted up his triangular shades.

 

“It’s just that you’re in your own. I wanna help you, Franky!” My loud voice caused everyone’s heads to turn, however Franky and I ignored it.

 

“I won’t let you do that, (Y/n)! You’re going with Usopp and Robin!”

 

“No! You’re going to-“ Franky’s eyes met my (e/c) ones as he suddenly grabbed my shirt, pressing his lips onto my own in a warm kiss. I found myself returning his kiss, leaving the audience watching in awe and astonishment. 

 

“Wah! (Y-Y-n)?! Franky?!” Usopp cried, his eyes bursting out of his head. The two of us parted for breath.

 

“I’ll be alright, (Y/n). I’ll always come back to you, because I love you.” The Tontattas gasped and awed, sending a few wolf whistled our way.

 

“I-I love you too, Franky-kun.”


	16. Usopp- Guess Who

Usopp and I relaxed in the crow’s nest, it being my turn to keep watch for the night, however Usopp didn’t want to leave me all alone all night. We chatted for half the night, trying to keep our common laughter under a certain volume level.

 

“Wait, wait!” Usopp turned his body away from me, preparing to imitate another crew member. He turned back around with two small pillows in his shirt, holding it open for me to see.

 

“I’m inside Nami-swan’s body! This is the best day of my life!” I attempted to shift him as to not wake up the others, however laughing just as hard as the raven haired male.

 

“Hang on, I got another one!” He put his outstretched hands above his head and attempted an adorable face.

 

“Chopper!” I couldn’t contain my laughs any longer as Usopp had to cover my mouth with his hand, my tears streaming from my (e/c) eyes onto his hand.

 

“Shh. Hehe.” I calmed myself down, playing with my (h/l) (h/c) hair in eagerness of the next one.

 

“H-Hey, (Y/n)?” I glanced at the now nervous male, a tint of pink dusting his cheeks as he avoided my eye contact.

 

“Huh? Usopp?” 

 

“The next one is special, and I want you to take it seriously.” Confused, I nodded slowly. Usopp took my hands in his, attempting to gaze into my (e/c) orbs, yet I saw him looking between my eyes.

 

Left. Right. Left. Right.

 

His face reddened.

 

“(Y-Y/n)- senpai, we’ve known each other for a while now, and I’ve been...uh… h-having these strong feelings for you. My heart… it beats a lot when I see you. Every time I do see you, I wanna hug you, k-kiss you, a-and tell you ‘I-I l-love you…’” My face threatened a harsh blush as his grip on my hands tightened slightly.

 

“I-Is that Bartolomeo? Sanji? Could it be-“ Usopp suddenly pressed his lips onto my own, snatching a kiss for a brief moment before pulling away, both of our faces as red as the sunset.

 

“No. T-That was m-me.”


	17. Bartolomeo- Overload

I am an honorable gladiator.

 

Rebecca is someone I idolize, not only because she never lost a fight, but she never harmed another person in the process before. I, however, am the gladiator of the Straw Hats. My captain decided to join the coliseum contest to win his late brother’s powers, the Flare Flare Fruit. My turn is up next.

 

“(Y-Y-Y-Y/n)-senpai?! It’s really you!” The man with the Barrier Barrier abilities shouted from behind a stone pillar. I glanced at Rebecca before standing up.

 

“Do you know him, Marina?” The pink haired gladiator asked, you turning to her at the sound of your false name.

 

“No, but I’ll help him out.” I immediately strutted over to the rooster haired male, scowling angrily.

 

“Hey, Crest Head. Don’t just shout my name in a place like this. I’m supposed to be in disguise.” The man squealed, collapsing to the floor in glee.

 

“I-I-I-I’m sorry, (Y-Y-Y/n)-senpai. My name is Bartolomeo! I’m a big fan of yours!” Bartolomeo stood back up, his knees shaking in weakness as a harsh blush decorated his cheeks.

 

“I see. Well, ‘Meo, today may be your lucky day. I adore fans, and you’re cute~” I winked at the already flustered male, his entire face reddening in astonishment.

 

“(Y-Y-Y-Y/n)-senpai just called me cute… Ooooooohohohoho~!” While Bartolomeo fangirled about my comment, I captured his lips. I heard Rebecca scream in shock behind me as the rooster haired male’s eyes froze open. His lips felt hot from his fangirling montage. I pulled away, smiling at his shocked face as I walked back to Rebecca, hearing a loud thud behind me.

 

“Marina?!” I sat back down next to the salmon haired gladiator calmly.

 

“He’s a nice guy.” I grinned cheekily.


	18. Ace- Innocent Bath

Perfect.

 

I lowered my nude figure into the ship’s round tub, the feeling of warm water mixed with soothing bath salts and scented oils, my body instantly melting into the bliss. The light mist in the room tickled my skin, when I felt a sudden cool breeze blow through.

 

“Ah, the steam is perfect!” I turned around to the sudden sounds echoing from the entrance. There stood the one and only narcoleptic airhead.

 

Portgas D. Ace.

 

“Ah! Ace?!” I quickly covered my exposed womanly parts with my arms from the view of the idiotic male, his eyes suddenly shooting out of his head.

 

“(Y-Y/n)?! You took my bath!”

 

“What made you think this was YOUR bath?! I fixed it!”

 

“Really? I thought someone was nice enough to set me one, so I got my stuff and came here.”

 

“WAS THAT YOUR REASON?!” I sighed in attempt to calm my embarrassed high, Ace somehow still looking at me with an innocent smile.

 

“Well, than can I join you? There’s room for two, isn’t there?” I sigh in defeat, dropping my arms and sitting back down in the water. The sound of clothes ruptured behind me before Ace entered the water. 

 

“See? Now we’re both happy.” The raven haired male swiped the soap, washing his torso with it as I did the same, washing my (h/l) (h/c) hair as well.

 

“Hey, (Y/n)?” I turned to the raven haired pyromaniac as his eyes met my (e/c) ones. 

 

“I like you. We should do this more often.” And with a smile, Ace leaves in and stole my lips. I felt the water heat up. I opened my eyes.

 

He’s asleep.


	20. Zoro- Night Watch

I hear him again.

 

The past few nights I’ve been hearing Zoro saying things during his night watch. Things that worry me a bit.

 

“... ca...ell her… ‘ll hate me… if she fee… sam... wa…” I only heard bits and pieces of his midnight ramble to himself. My (e/c) eyes opened as I got out of bed, wrapping a jacket around me to cover up my nightgown. My (h/l) (h/c) hair blew in the salty winds of the night ocean air as my eyes drifted to the front deck. The green haired Marimo paced back and forth with his hands on his shoulders, sweating on his green jacket. I hid a little longer to hear his last sentence.

 

“What do I do? I love her, but…” He trailed off, his face appearing on the verge of tears.

 

I have to step in.

 

“Zoro?” The nervous male turned to me, his glassy orbs and slumped body appearing to return to normal. 

 

“(Y-Y/n)? Why are you up?” My eyes caught wind of his concerned features, causing my body heat to race to my cheeks, leaving the rest of it shuddering.

 

“I heard you mumbling from my room. I was worried something was wrong, so I came to check on you.” The swordsman’s cheeks turned a soft pink as his eyes darted left to right, avoiding my gaze.

 

“Actually, y-yeah. Can we talk?” A slight fear twinged in my body as I nodded at Zoro, stepping closer to him.

 

“It’s only a girl. I can do this.” I overheard his mumble to himself as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

 

“(Y/n)... I know I can be an ass sometimes, and I’m sorry for those times where I pissed you off. I’m sorry because... I l-love you. I love you (Y/n).” 

 

“Z-Zoro… I-I-“ Before I could say too much, Zoro sealed my lips with his own, my eyes fluttering closed a few seconds after and leaning closer to him. The swordsman pulled away quickly after, turning his back to me to hide his face.

 

“I-I love you too.” I reached out and took his hand in my own. He glanced back before smiling a gentle smile, turning around to envelop me in his arms warmly.

 

“That’s good… Now get back to bed.”


	21. Corazón- Bullet Through The Heart

We have finally arrived.

 

This snowy island never ceases to amaze me. I get chills quicker than any other place on the Grand Line. I shivered in my Marine robes, following my crew ahead of me. That’s when I heard a sudden gunshot, almost inaudible in the wind. 

 

I looked around. Gazing at my crew, who seemed to not notice the bang, I raced off toward where I believe the sound came from. That’s when I heard cries of what seemed to be the voice of a child.

 

My feet quickened. Two figures came into view. One of a small boy, pale as the snow and another a wounded man with ruffled blonde hair and makeup. The man laid on the snow, staining it crimson with the blood pooling out of him. That’s when I knew.

 

He’s a member of the Don Quixote family.

 

At the sudden recognition, I drew my gun.

 

“No! Please, ma’am! Don’t!” The small boy stood between me and the man.

 

“He’s already hurt! He needs help! Please…” Tsunamis of tears pooled out of the child’s eyes, I could almost see his heart shattered. I don’t recognize him as one of the family members, according to the wanted posters.

 

“My child, he is a dangerous man. He must be put to death.” 

 

“NOOOOO!”

 

I pulled the trigger.

 

The bullet struck the ground next to the man’s arm.

 

“H-huh…?” The boy stared at the new hole in the ground.

 

“He’s already gone if you haven’t noticed…” I kneeled by the pale blonde male, pressing my lips onto his cold ones before closing his eyes.

 

“C-Cora-san! Cora-san!” I turned to the boy, picking him up and taking him into my custody.

 

“I’ll take care of you. For his sake…”


	22. Sanji- Sea King

Sanji and I were fishing.

 

Everyone else in our crew went off to gather the necessary supplies for our next departure. The two of us were having a fun chat when the blonde’s line began to pull.

 

“Oi, (Y/n)- chan! I got one!” Pulling up the line, Sanji picked up a trout and smiled widely.

 

“Great job, Sanji.” The poor man melted at my praise, almost falling overboard if I haven’t caught him by the back of his collar, the fishing rod between my teeth.

 

“Oh no! I’m so sorry, Sanji!” I shouted past the rod, the cook’s face blue from choking. Just as he began breathing normally again, I felt a tug between my teeth.

 

“Sanji! I got one!” As I pulled, I found it difficult to yank, my (h/l) (h/c) hair flying in my struggle. Suddenly, a giant Sea King leaped out of the water. My (e/c) eyes widened at the sudden realization.

 

“(Y/n)- chan!” The blonde male leaped up using his Haki, sending the Sea King a fiery kick to his jaw. The unconscious fish fell limp onto the deck.

 

“S-Sanji…” I shivered in fear of almost being eaten, however the cook was all too cheerful.

 

“I saved my queen today!” Sanji cooed to himself, causing a blush to rise on my cheeks.

 

“T-Thank you, Sanji…”

 

“Anything for you, (Y/n)- chan!”


	23. Zoro- Hard Knock Days

_ “Fight crash in, rise up _ _   
_ _ Those are our hard knock days _ _   
_ _ Ordinary days won't quench our thirst _ _   
_ _ Here we go _ _   
_ _ Always, don't run away _ _   
_ _ Let's go on living buffeted by the mighty winds _ _   
_ __ We're still far from our goal.”

 

Zoro listened to the strikingly melodious voice of the one girl he truly felt for in the Straw Hat crew. He shyly hid behind the mast, watching you sing your heart out to the sea atop the Sunny’s golden head.

 

_ “Let's do it again, yes, how many times, baby _ _   
_ _ Do I have to get up to make my dream come true _ _   
_ _ Feels like the strength of my resolve is _ _   
_ __ Put to the test everyday.”

 

You broke out into a dance. That was one of two reasons reason for joining the Straw Hats- to entertain them with your beautiful singing and valiant dancing. The green haired male watched your hips sway and your arms move like the grace of the sea.

  
“ _ Hey let's go _ _   
_ _ I don't want to settle for small success, making excuses _ _   
_ _ Hey let's go _ _   
_ __ The world I got out into is wild and lawless.”

 

Zoro blushed as your voice seemed to become more and more invigorated with every word that slipped past your lips. He was enchanted to the point of ignoring everything around him but your presence.

  
“ _ Whiffling through the air _ _   
_ _ Off-guard, reality countered me _ _   
_ _ Mercilessly, beat me, hit me, and even if I fall again _ _   
_ _ Only those who get back on _ _   
_ _ Their feet and look forward _ _   
_ _ Will have the last laugh, only winner _ _   
_ __ (We gotta go, till we make it there, on the glory road).”

 

The green haired male stepped out silently from his hiding place, stealthily sitting on the grassy deck, where he had the perfect view of you, your (h/l) (h/c) hair swaying in your movement.

 

_ “Fight, shake it off, act strong _ _   
_ _ Those are our hard knock days _ _   
_ _ A safe bet ? There's no such thing _ _   
_ _ Here we go _ _   
_ _ Always, be the best _ _   
_ _ Ad keep going without thinking of the consequences _ _   
_ _ Put all our wishes together _ _   
_ __ We got to carry on hard knock days.”

 

Your movements slowed as your voice settled to a low voice.

 

_ “Beyond the light _ _   
_ _ Make my day.” _

 

“That was b-beautiful, (Y/n).” You spun around quickly, startled that someone was near. Your (e/c) orbs landed on the male.

 

“T-Thank you, Zor-” The broad male took your lips hostage, leaving a thin string of saliva between you.

 

“Make my day.”


	24. Franky- Building A Ship

I never spoke in front of them before.

 

I joined the Straw Hats after they saved my homeland in Dressrosa. It was difficult to leave Kyros and Rebecca, but I knew I had nothing to gain if I stayed with them. 

 

Once my eyes landed on the shipwright, I knew I had to go…

 

Kyros spoke to me beforehand, which convinced me to leave. They welcomed me with open arms, however I find it difficult to open up to them. 

 

_ ‘Oi, (Y/n)! Do you want to play charades with us?’ _

 

_ ‘(Y/n)- chan! I want to hear your beautiful voice!’ _

 

_ ‘Hey, (Y/n)! Come hang out with me and Robin!’ _

 

I was too shy to speak.

 

I vowed today would be the day I finally talk to Franky. He’s the only one I want to get to know, because I have feelings for him.

 

I opened the door to the workshop, peering my (e/c) eyes inside to see the blue haired cyborg working on a new engine to add to the Mini Merry. Unfazed by the sound of the door, he called out.

 

“Hey, Usopp. Thanks for bringing me the-“

 

“F-F-Franky…” I mumbled quietly, causing the broad male to turn around.

 

“(Y-Y/n)?” The cyborg questioned his hearing, knowing I’m a mute.

 

“F-Franky…” I said a bit louder. He stood up quickly, pushing his small chair in and facing me.

 

“Y-You said my name… Y-Your voice is… Super.” Before I could react, Franky’s lips smashed into my own, his large hand stroking my (h/l) (h/c) hair tenderly before parting. My face flushed in heat immediately, his own just as red, however he wasn’t looking at me.

 

“Usopp! This is not a show!” I spun around quickly, spotting the long nosed male awestruck and red faced.

 

“I-I’m sorry! I didn’t know you was making a ship!” He claimed before running off. The blue haired male glanced down at me sweetly.

 

“I love you, (Y/n).”

 

“I-I love you… t-too… Franky.”


	25. Usopp- Warm Touch

It was a cold night on a winter island. The majority of the Straw Hat crew had rented out a hotel to stay warm, however Chopper, Usopp and I decided to stay on the ship to keep an eye on the Sunny.

 

The cold night air blew through my closed window, gently blowing against my face as my (e/c) orbs opened their lids in a shudder. I sat up, rubbing my arms in attempt to generate heat.

 

‘It’s so cold… I’m pretty sure Chopper is comfortable…’ I stated in my mind comically. My mind went from my furry friend to my not so furry ones. Those in the hotel must have warm heaters in each of their rooms; male and female. Or should I say Nami and Robin’s private room and the room for the others.

 

Than my thoughts went to the last person. Usopp is in his room, just as cold as mine with no way to stay warm. Just as I thought of a way to warm us both up, my face flushed a tint of red. The thought of his toned body against my own smaller one…

 

I broke out of the trance the idea put me in and strolled out of my room in my nightgown, swiftly speeding through the cold with my (h/l) (h/c) to where the black haired male rested. I gently opened and closed the door, where I heard whimpering from his shaking body on his bed.

 

“C-C-C-C-Cold…” He mumbled. I stepped closer to his bed, reaching closer with my hand to touch him.

 

“Usopp…?”

 

“GAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!!!”

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!” The male shot up, causing us both to scream until the realization of our safety settled in.

 

“(Y-Y-Y/n)-chan! W-Why are you in here?”

 

“I-I’m sorry… I got cold… I was sure you were too, so… Do you wanna… uh…” The black haired male stood up, taking my hand in his and pulling me gently to the bed, a heavy blush clawing at his cheeks as he guided me next to him. His arms wrapped around my waist gently as I hesitantly snuggled closer to him.

 

His body heat travelled to my own, drifting the two of us to sleep.

 

“...I love you, (Y/n)- chan…”


	26. Cavendish- We’ll Never Meet

I gathered my clothing into a pile, walking into the bath wearing nothing at all. No one was around. I was alone, letting my (h/l) (h/c) hair free of its prison. 

 

I settled into the warm water, relaxing against the wall separating the girls’ bath from the boys’. 

 

_ “The one and only has come _ _   
_ _ And there can only be one _ _   
_ __ And at last, I am here”

 

~~~

 

I heard a beautiful voice singing beyond the wall on the girls’ side of the bath house. I couldn’t believe my ears. Something more enticing than I have caught my attention. It caused me to show my own power through my melodious voice.

 

_ “Why can’t I even breathe   _ _   
_ _ Standing in the wreckage _ _   
_ _ The rain, a lullaby _ _   
_ __ And so I close my … eyes

_ Within this world, _ _   
_ _ If you wish to live another day, _ _   
_ _ You must disguise _ _   
_ __ As a flower that will captivate”

 

_ ~~~ _

 

Suddenly, a gentle male voice echoed from the boys’ bath, causing my ears to strain in attempt to identify the owner of the handsome voice as I kept singing.

 

_ “You, I want to believe, _ _   
_ _ But, I cannot believe _ _   
_ _ I’m powerless - I’m meaningless, like every scar _ _   
_ _ But as I cry, tears fill inside, _ _   
_ _ Right through my heart _ _   
_ _ Through it all, I can hear _ _   
_ _ Someone whispering, “come near” _ _   
_ _ All that I miss – it’s infinite, and so I see, _ _   
_ _ Tomorrow’s come, with a new sun, _ _   
_ __ Waiting for me”

 

_ ~~~ _

 

I stood up, ignoring the stares of the other men, some mocking me, others listening intently. I sang with all my heart, in addition to memorizing that beautiful voice.

 

_ “The one and only has come _ _   
_ _ And there can only be one _ _   
_ _ And at last, I am here _ _   
_ _ There is a part of me, _ _   
_ _ That wants to forgive you _ _   
_ _ But I will not forget _ _   
_ _ I can’t understand … yet _ _   
_ _ Within this world, _ _   
_ _ If I were to live another day, _ _   
_ _ I must learn this song _ _   
_ _ And quickly learn to play along _ _   
_ _ If I want to believe, _ _   
_ __ I just need to believe”

 

~~~

 

I stood out of the water, singing strongly and proudly to the man behind the wall…

 

_ “Freedom’s a lie - Even so, I _ _   
_ _ Must cross that line   _ _   
_ _ I’ll scream it loud, barren, I shout, _ _   
_ _ “I’ll make it mine” _ _   
_ _ And so I turn away, _ _   
_ _ From the truth that’s in my way _ _   
_ _ Defy the gods - Despite the odds, _ _   
_ _ I’ll find that light   _ _   
_ _ Something so pure, I’ll search the world _ _   
_ _ Into the night _ _   
_ _ The one and only has come _ _   
_ _ And there can only be one _ _   
_ __ And at last, I am here”

 

_ ~~~ _

 

**The pair sang together in harmony, although divided behind a wall, their presence was the only thing they both sensed, everything around them disappearing. Cavendish sang powerfully and valiantly.**

 

_ “For you, there is always a place _ _   
_ _ Inside this heart of mine _ _   
_ _ In this beautiful, vicious world of ours _ _   
_ _ Where the light hides, _ _   
_ __ Hidden somewhere from our eyes”

 

**You sang just as enchantingly, a melodious and gentle hum in your part.**

 

_ “I’m powerless - I’m meaningless, like every scar _ _   
_ _ But as I cry, tears fill inside, _ _   
_ _ Right through my heart _ _   
_ _ Through it all, I can hear _ _   
_ __ Someone whispering,‘come near’”

 

**Finally, you two were in sync with each other, nothing but a concrete wall keeping you apart.**

 

_ “All that I miss – it’s infinite, and so I see, _ _   
_ _ Tomorrow’s come, with a new sun, _ _   
_ _ Waiting for me _ _   
_ _ The one and only has come _ _   
_ _ And there can only be one _ _   
_ __ And at last, I am here”

 

_ ~~~ _

 

After my bath, I wrapped my (h/l) (h/c) hair in a bath towel while I dressed myself. I removed the towel after and gathered my things before leaving the girls’ dressing room. I hastily made my way to the front desk when I bumped into someone, causing me to stumble out. 

 

“Sorry!” I shouted as I looked to see a blonde haired woman gaze at me in awe.


	27. Kyros- Remember Me?

Dressrosa is saved!

 

I managed to escape the dread of the chaos that our former king Donquixote Doflamingo brought upon us. The whole town gathered around our saviors, thanking them and partying through the night. 

 

I was already halfway through my fifth bottle of liquor when I looked over at Zoro, than at the man in the distance behind him.

 

It was him...

 

I slowly rose to my feet, my (e/c) orbs never leaving the black haired male as he glanced my way, wide eyed. I felt my heart tighten as the man motioned for me to follow him. 

 

~~~

 

The familiar male led me to an open field full of golden flowers, a large and rather oddly shaped tree growing with flowers in its branches. 

 

“(Y/n)...” The man gazed at me with his dark eyes, my heart bursting with happiness as I raced into his arms, his warm embrace hugging my smaller form firmly.

 

“Kyros…! I-I can’t believe I forgot about you!” Tears blinded my vision as Kyros held my (h/l) (h/c) hair between his fingertips, the other hand wiping away my fleeing tears.

 

“Don’t cry. You and my daughter are safe. That’s all that matters to me. King Riku has his throne back and will fix the damage all the fighting caused.” I looked up at my childhood friend with a stern .

 

“There’s something I never got to tell you.” The black haired male’s gaze landed on me.

 

“What is it, (Y/n)?” My heart raced as I felt my cheeks heat up.

 

“I-I’m in love with you, Kyros.” The man didn’t utter a word. He instead stole my lips, smiling into my lips as I kissed him intensely. Our lips parted after a few seconds, smiles decorating our faces.

 

“Looks like Rebecca’s going to have a new mom.”

 

“That’s good. That’ll give me plenty of time for me to ask about your leg.”


	28. 4K Special?! Luffy- Insanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

The fighting…

 

All the fighting…

 

It was an all out war between the marines and our alliance of pirates, including Whitebeard himself. We came to rescue Luffy’s brother Ace, however it came to the tragic end of Ace saving his baby brother’s life. With a delusional Luffy, I managed to bring him to Amazon Lily, his tears never ceasing their descend down his reddened cheeks. I managed to patch up his critical injuries while he remained unconscious.

 

I waited for Luffy to awaken after rehabilitating him. It has been days since he’s been conscious. I remained with Law ever since. We rested under a tree until a sudden crash in the Heart Pirates’ submarine caused us to bolt up to our feet. Screams were heard before a gaping hole was blown through the back of the sub, the rubber man sent himself flying and crashing to the ground, covered in bandages I had just changed an hour ago.

 

“Luffy!” I ran to his side, however he forcefully shoved me away from him, my body now in the grass. He weakly forced himself up to all fours, fingers digging into the dirt as he struggled to get up.

 

“Ace…! WHERE IS ACE?!” I slowly sat up, tears threatening to spill from my (e/c) eyes as he wreaked havoc on the edge of the island. The Heart Pirate crew chased after him in circles. They piled up on the raven haired male, however he broke free, sending them flying.

 

“WHERE IS ACE?!” I chased after Luffy as he rampaged into the forest, reopening some wounds in the process as he breathed heavily, blood oozing down his face and fists.

 

“Luffy! STOP!” I shouted, my cry somehow caused him to stop.

 

“Where am I?” After a moment, Luffy screamed to the heavens, startling me in the process as he wriggled on the ground, clutching his head and screaming.

 

“L-Luffy?! Luffy!” I raced to his side, but the moment my fingers grazed his hand, he threw me aside once again, this time my head hitting a tree stump right before he raced off yelling. As much as it hurt, I ran after him again, blood trickling from my new head wound from my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“No! Go away! Go away!” I knew if I wanted him to calm down, I have to use force. Once Luffy momentarily stopped his destruction, I grabbed him by the neck and made him look me in the eyes, his insanity subsiding as I let him go, his body sliding into a sitting position in shock as I wiped away some of my tears.

 

“Did you forget about me and your crew…?” I muttered questioningly, kissing his blood covered lips as Luffy froze in shock, remembering his crew one by one, but most of all remembering his feelings. His eyes began to summon another tsunami as our lips parted, a blush flooding out cheeks.

 

“My crew… I still have my crew! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! My friends are still here!” A little hurt that he didn’t mention me, I glanced down at him, tears flowing like rivers.

 

“I see…”

 

“And you… (Y/n)... I love you! More than just friends! You’re still here, too!” Luffy shouted as he wiped away his tears and mine.

 

“We have to go… To the Sunny…” Luffy muttered.

 

“We’re pretty late, though… I’m sure they’re all waiting for us.” I spoke.

 

“I wanna see them soon… I wanna see them again!” Luffy shouted as he yanked me into a hug, crying into my shoulder. I cried with him.

 

“We will. I’ll make sure of that… Luffy…”


	29. Law- Whispers

I plan to make this amazing!

 

I am the head chef of the Heart Pirates. This crew counts on me to serve their daily meals, and I enjoy every moment of it. However, Law always seems worried when I push myself to make the best desserts for after dinner.

 

“You should get some rest, (Y/n)-san. You’re overworking yourself again.” My captain frowned in disapproval. I turned from the tasty treat I was decorating, locking my (e/c) eyes with his own steel grey ones.

 

“But Law-san! I’m almost done with-”

 

“We don’t need a cake that big.” I glanced back at the 20 layer cake I worked so hard on.

 

“Okay. I’ll rest.” I left the kitchen, slightly disappointed that I couldn’t finish my project, my (h/l)(h/c) hair being set free from my bandana. He was right. I didn’t notice my back hurting a little bit.

 

~~~

 

After a warm bath and a meal, I headed to my room, instantly laying on top of my bedsheets. I breathed slowly as my tiredness began to take over my being. Just as my mind began to haze over, I heard my door knock gently before creaking open. Not really caring about who was in the room, I continued resting. I heard shuffling, then a blanket drape over me. 

 

“Sleep well, (Y/n)-san.” I still sensed my captain nearby, however it felt strange, almost uneasy and nervous.

 

“Oh (Y/n)-san… I wish I had more confidence to tell you how madly I’ve fallen for you.” I felt my heart quicken and my face heat up in the darkness as Law shuffled toward the door.

 

“I know you can’t hear me, but I love you.” Law opened the door gently, letting himself out.

 

“I love you too…” Law stopped moving for a second before shutting the door completely.


	30. Ace- Inner Thoughts

Make it stop…

 

My body collapsed on the ground, my fingers yanking at my (h/l) (h/c) hair as I screamed in agony. 

 

I am a member of the Whitebeard Pirates, as well as the only female pirate on board. Although they all treated me fairly, my horrific past haunts me to the point of having harsh, even deadly panic attacks. These attacks cause me to practically lose my mind and attempt to hurt or even kill anyone nearby. 

 

Taking precautionary measures, Whitebeard confined me to my own private room, nothing but a bed inside.

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” Memories of my scarring past invaded my mind as I tried to fight it off, causing a migraine. The sound of my voice caused some men to crowd the door, speaking behind it.

 

“We can’t just leave her like this forever! We have to do something!” The familiar voice of Thatch echoed from behind the closed door.

 

“We can’t do a thing! Like it or not, she’s too dangerous to approach!” Vista defended.

 

“Jozu, let me through! I have to do something to calm her down!” I heard Ace shout as well as a struggle from outside.

 

“SSSTTTOOOPPP!!! MAKE IT SSSTTTOOOPPP!!!” I wriggled on the ground, clutching my head tighter as tears spilled endlessly from my eyes. 

 

“(Y/N)!!!” Ace cried out. 

 

“Jozu! Let me in!” More struggling occurred as I thrashed about.

 

“Silence!” The voice of Marco travelled through everyone else’s.

 

“HHHEEELLLPPP MMMEEEEEEE!!!” Tears, sweat and saliva all mixed together on the floor as it began costing random parts of my body as I attempted to contain my agonizing pain.

 

“Let Ace Through, Jozu. Pops’s orders.” The diamond man’s orbs widened in shock.

 

“B-But-“

 

“Do it.” After a moment of hesitation, Jozu stepped aside for Ace to hastily enter open the door.

 

“(Y/n)!!!” He rushed to my side, gripping a deathly tight hug around my form. I wanted him off…

 

I DON’T WANT TO BE TOUCHED BY ANYONE!!!

 

“RRRAWGHHH” He gripped his arms tighter around me, clutching my arms to not be freed. Unable to move, I dove my teeth into his shoulder, digging it deeply into his skin as he winced.

 

“Shhh… (Y/n), it’s okay. You’re alright and I would never let anything or anyone hurt you.” I continued my assault on his shoulder as he cringed at the pain and blood seeping through the skin.

 

“Bite me of it makes you feel even a little better… I’ll always be there for you.” Hearing those words, the horrible thoughts in my mind begin to subside. 

 

“I-I love you, and even if you don’t feel the same, I’ll always protect you, care for you, feed you, make you feel appreciated and loved.” I let go of his shoulder, blood staining my lips, jaw and teeth. My tears mixed with it, my (e/c) eyes meeting with his own as flames began to tend to his wound.”

 

“I… love you…”


	31. Fukaboshi- Against Laws

Sanji is an idiot!

 

After our attempts to hide from the fishmen and the sons of the king, the one thing that was seen was an eruption of blood from the gleeful man’s nose. Everyone raced to the blonde male, hearts never leaving his eyes. The fishmen glared at us in disgust as they threw venomous words at us.

 

The first of the three sons glanced at us in astonishment and confusion as my comrades begged for a blood donor, yet they scoffed at us.

 

“You’re not getting a damn drop from anybody on this island. Why would we share our blood with disgusting creatures such as yourselves? Humans aren’t worth a thing down here.” As the Fishman named Hammond explains the reason why such a thing is not possible, I glanced toward the blue haired shark. My (e/c) lock with his as he kept his stern features, pretending to pay attention to the conversation. That’s when I hear Usopp begging loudly.

 

“There’s someone’s life on the line! We’ll do anything to repay you! Now is not the time to worry about pride!” Things turned sour quickly as Luffy defended his ground against Hammond and co. Without thinking, I raced to the blue haired prince and pressed my palms together.

 

“Please, Your Majesty! My friend is going to die! We have no choice if you don’t help us!” His eyes widened as I brushed away my (h/l) (h/c) hair away from my worried face. His brothers scowled behind him, however his face softened slightly. He bent over my smaller form, his warm breath tickling my ear. 

 

“There is a place in town that can help you. Take this map and tell them Prince Fukaboshi sent you.” Fukaboshi straightened himself up as he shooed me away. I left the scene undetected as I unraveled the map. Two places were circled on the map, one in blue and one in pink. Under the blue circle read a sentence.

 

_ ‘You are an interesting human to me and I really like you. Meet me here for a warm drink tomorrow morning if you’d wish to get to know each other. ❤️’ _ I blushed at the note as I followed the trail to where I can help Sanji. 

 

“That damn shark~”


	32. Zoro- Singing Contest

I’m a nervous wreck.

 

That damn Law guy challenged me in a contest to win (Y/n)’s heart after we got in an argument over who gets to spend time with her. Unfortunately, (Y/n) herself chose the challenge; a singing contest. 

 

She doesn’t know about our little ‘deal,’ and I hope she never does.

 

The two of us waited behind a curtain in the lounge, the large fish tank dimly lighting the room in a shade of blue. Our group split into two to take over the jobs of the musicians while the women awaited on the sofa with Luffy. I felt my palms sweat as Law patted my shoulder.

 

“I’m up first. Good luck.” Those words oozed with sarcasm as the urge to draw my swords kicked in, however I fought hard against it for (Y/n)’s sake.

 

Law stood in front of the mic as the Usopp, Chopper, and that Ero-cook started the song.

 

[ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wWBKkF1Ofqc ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=wWBKkF1Ofqc)

 

As he sang, I felt my heart sink. His voice was so smooth and sensual, unlike my course one. He even swayed his hips in front of the (h/c) haired woman! 

 

Feeling cheated, my eyes observed his minimal movements. I felt Franky pat my back gently.

 

“Don’t be super nervous. You’ll do fine. Who knows. Maybe (Y/n)-chan will like you better.” His lips pulled into a smirk as he held his fist up toward me. I smiled as I gave him a fist bump before Law’s performance ended. All the women clapped and cheered as well as the captain’s eyes sparkling and his mouth agape. Even (Y/n) had a smile on her face. The black haired man came behind the curtain with a smile on his face.

 

“Beat that.” The man stated before sitting down in a chair. I turned to the curtain and slowly emerged from it with Franky and the rest of my team. 

 

I then saw the beautiful (h/l) (h/c) haired woman gaze at me with her hypnotizing (e/c) eyes. I felt my palms sweat as the music started. 

 

https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BcB69PBJQwk

 

My heart fluttered and thumped as I forced a gulp. I looked at Franky, who smirked as he flipped his shades down over his eyes. 

 

That was my cue.

 

I started my song, feeling my throat drying from nervousness. I tried to keep calm as I sang, glancing at (Y/n) after my first few verses to see her eyes wide with astonishment and her face tinted pink. Seeing this boosted my confidence as I sang more passionately. I wanted more power than what Law had.

 

I regained my throat’s condition as Brook played his guitar solo. Usopp picked up his guitar and Franky on his drums as I sang with as much power as I can. My voice dipped seductively as I gazed directly at (Y/n). Her lips mouthed the final words I sang in sync with mine as the music stopped. 

 

The audience cheered as (Y/n) and I froze in time, staring intently at each other. The noise around us seemed to fade as she leaped up onto the makeshift stage and gripping my neck with her arms, our lips meeting for the first time. We ignored the wolf whistled and complaints to get a room as I spied Law exit the room quietly through our kiss.


	33. Sanji- Sea Moon, Sea You

The moon looks beautiful tonight.

 

Docked on a forested island, I stood on the crow’s nest, gazing up at the brightly lit sky with a full moon. It reminded me of a song I used to sing when I was a child. When I was all alone.

 

[ https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ApcHwG47KCw ](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ApcHwG47KCw)

 

“For those that sleep on the seas.   
The lullaby is the Sea Moon.   
The bedsheets of waves that project the night sky.   
Make the stars wave about,   
And twinkle more than the sky.”

 

I thought about the girl I just met only hours ago, her beautiful (h/l) (h/c) hair wafting in the spring breeze…

 

~~~

 

I gazed at the moon as I sat on the edge of a cliff, where the ocean’s scent was the strongest as the waves forcefully eroded the bottom. My thoughts wandered to the man I met earlier today. My (e/c) twinkled in the moonlight as a song I used to hear my mother sing to me invaded my mind.

 

“For those that sleep on the seas.   
The lullaby is the Sea Moon.   
The moon bleeds into each one.   
To those that they can't meet.   
And guide them to their smiles.”

 

~~~

 

The pair instinctively sang to the moon, unaware that they were completely in sync with each other. 

 

**“SEA MOON SEE YOU~** **  
** **If I can see you again.** **  
** **SEA MOON SEE YOU~** **  
** **After I make my dream come true.** **  
** **Take those men who do not fear battles.** **  
** **And quietly put them to sleep...** **  
** **Good night, good night…”**

 

~~~

 

“For those that sleep on the seas.   
The lullaby is the Sea Moon.   
On those shoulders that don't know peacefulness.   
A gentle blanket..   
I'll teach you …” 

 

My voice was taken away from the cool air aboard the ship as my heart beat wildly. My lips parted as I prepared the final verse.

 

~~~

 

“If I am to sacrifice everything to these seas   
I'm sure to find everything in these seas...   
And again…”

 

I closed my (e/c) eyes as my voice prepared to hum the final words.

 

~~~

  
**“For those that sleep on the seas.** **  
** **The lullaby is the Sea Moon.** **  
** **Children who do not wake from their dreams.** **  
** **So we don't wake them...** **  
** **So we don't wake them...** **  
** **SEA MOON SEE YOU.”**


	34. Crocodile- Impel Down

Well, I fucked up.

 

After years of evasion from the marines, I was finally captured by them for the sole reason of manipulating a slave into disobeying his master. I was quickly sent to life in prison in Impel Down. And the worst part is I have to share this rusty, nauseating cell with someone else; a man with a long scar across his face from ear to ear and a hook over his left wrist. 

 

My biggest worry is that I was chained to the wall with Sea Prism stones while he was only bounded by his wrists.

 

The raven haired man sends glance my way, my (e/c) eyes immediately avoiding his gaze.

 

Days went by in silence. I avoided any unnecessary interactions with the man in my cell. Eventually, he turned to face me.

 

“Oh deary, don’t be that way. We have to talk eventually now, don’t we?” Unfazed by his words, I sighed and closed my eyes, tensing up.

 

“How about a little introduction to start off being roommates? My name is Mr. 0. Others call me Crocodile. You choose the name you wish to call me. Now it’s your turn…” Distraught by my silent response, Mr. 0 stood into his feet, stepping closer to my bounded form. He smelled horrible.

 

“I won’t hurt a beautiful lady such as yourself. Tell me your name.” He ran his hook through my (h/l) (h/c) hair, surprised that it was without tangles. It shined through the greasy sweat and dirt covering it. Exhaling once again, I looked at his face, immediately blushing in realization that he is extremely handsome.

 

“...............(Y-Y/n)...” I felt my orbs shape into hearts, much like my cousin Sanji.

 

“Si beau…” I subconsciously spoke in French, the man’s grey eyes widening slightly.

 

“Je comprends…” (E/c) flinched in shock that he understood my native tongue calling him handsome. 

 

“Puis-je t’embrasser?” The man questioned, my head slowly nodding as he suddenly grabbed my cheek, sensually kissing me against the wall. However, our moment was interrupted as we overheard voices speaking of breaking free. Mr. 0 began to chuckle, making the strange figures outside the cell turn to us.

 

“If you wanna escape from here, set me free.I can open a hole in the ceiling. So how about it?” Mr. 0 stepped to the cell bars, my orbs never heaving his form.

 

“Long time no see… Straw Hat.” I felt my body shake at the name of the pirate whose crew rumored to have disbanded. My thoughts raced as they spoke on, my ears snapping back to reality on the reason Mr. 0 was imprisoned.

 

“Get real! You’re the one who messed up Vivi’s country…”

 

“That’s all in the past. I no longer have any interest in that country.” This man was a tyrant; a dictator. He took advantage of his power and got caught by this pirate.

 

The group argued over the option. The violet haired man spoke.

 

“Vi can’t completely trust him, but…” He chucked with a smug look.

 

“Ivankov…!” Crocodile's face didn’t look all too pleased to see the other male.

 

“Long time no see. Croco-boy.” It appeared he was going to say something, but Crocodile interrupted him, piquing my interest.

 

What a mysterious man…


	35. Kidd- Never Forget

Should a crewmate tell their captain what to do?

 

In this case, yes.

 

I have discovered Captain Kidd crying silently in his room, stark naked. He told me to leave, but I disobeyed, too concerned for his well being. He told me of his troubling past, explaining some of his recent behavior.

 

“You’re a mess, Captain. You get too tangled in your confidence. You think you haven’t sinned, and I agree.” The red haired male turned away from my (e/c) eyes, facing the wall as I stepped a little closer.

 

“I believe you’re unstoppable. I’m trying to care for you; comfort you, but it seems your walls are impassible.” A twinge of sadness flowed through my heart as my orbs threatened to spill warm tears.

 

“When it comes to your father, I think you’re better off looking alone. The marines that hunt us can just go home, because you’re deserving.” I climbed onto his bed, hugging Kidd from behind as I snuggled into his broad shoulder.

 

“And at the end of the day, I know you think to yourself “My body is a product being sold on a shelf. Just like the booze I drink.”” I saw Kidd’s face flinch, as if I was reading his mind. He turned to me, hugging me deathly tight.

 

“Tell me I can change, (Y/n)! Please, tell me!” I held him gently, almost cradling him.

 

“I feel like when you come to this room, you contemplate your own death. I see the differences in behavior, even the smallest ones, Captain.” I pulled away, wiping one of many tears flooding down the crimson haired male’s eyes.

 

“The only advice I can give you is to look back at what you’ve done. No matter the good or bad. The sun was always shining down on you when you were happy or sad. It’s always there every day, smiling at Eustass Kidd. So don’t you dare forget the sun, because it never forgets you…” Kidd suddenly smiled through his tear stained face, unlike any smile he showed before.

 

“(Y/n)... You want to know why I let you know things that I don’t let any of the crew know?” I shook my head, my (h/l) (h/c) locks following my movement.

 

“It’s because my sun is right in front of me. I could never forget you.” Kidd’s lips stole my own in a sweet memento, holding me tightly throughout the rest of the night and never letting me go.


	36. 7K Special?! Zoro- Sacrificial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

That mosshead is missing.

 

That battle with that bear man was brutal. I felt almost lucky we survived.

 

Or so I thought.

 

I hurriedly looked around, searching for the damn Marimo.

 

“There’s no way he could still be in one piece! Where is that guy?!” I suddenly saw something in my peripheral vision, causing me to stop and glance in that direction. In a pile of rubble, I saw the green haired man as well as (Y/n)-chan’s body unconscious at his feet.

 

“There he is… and (Y/n)-chan…” I sighed in relief, knowing everyone survived the attack.

 

“The hell do you think you’re playing at?! Hey! Where’s that Warlord go?” That’s when I noticed the pints of blood spilling out of his body like a fountain onto the woman’s body as well as the ground, his clothing torn to shreds and his eyes bloodshot red. My eyes widened in shock.

 

“What’s with all this blood?! Hey, are you still alive?! Where is that guy?! What happened here?!” The Marimo grunted in attempt to speak, shaking and attempting to hold his stance.

 

“Nothing… Happened…!!”

 

~~~

 

I hurried to the boys’ room, my need to see Zoro overtaking my mind.

 

“(Y/n)! You’re still not well! You can break your ribs again!” Chopper shouted as he chased me. I opened the door, slamming it against the wall. My (e/c) orbs flooded immediately at the sight before me, Zoro unconscious and covered in bandages from head to toe. I slowly stepped to his cot.

 

“Zoro… Why…? Why did you-?” I hiccuped, unable to speak any more as my emotions took over, my head at the side of his bed. I cried heavily as Chopper slowly approached me, rubbing my back tenderly. My thoughts wandered back to that moment.

 

Zoro had promised Kuma in one year, he’d give up his left eye to save my life…

 

“Zoro…!” I muttered, almost impossible to understand. In that moment, I felt a hand gently take my own. I glanced up, brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair out of my face. 

 

“Zoro…?”

 

“I… won’t… let him…” He began, his eyes still closed as I felt his body tremble. His grip tightened in my hand, causing him to flinch in pain.

 

“H-hurt… you… I… love you…” his eyes remained closed, yet he smiled warmly in his state.

 

“B-But Zoro-“

 

“No. I won’t… back down…” I gave his hand a gentle squeeze, standing back on my feet.

 

“I’m staying here, Chopper.”

 

~~~

 

Two years have passed and I finally got to Sabaody Archipelago, where everyone was supposed to meet. I mingled with Nami, Robin, Usopp, Franky and Brook as we all had a good time catching up. That’s the moment Chopper came back with the rest of the crew. 

 

Zoro gazed at me from afar as I did him, our eyes never leaving each other, not even when Sanji… uh… nevermind. Right when they landed on the ship, Zoro ran to me as fast as he could as I welcomed him with open arms. We squeezed each other tightly. I cried heavily into his chest as he stroked my head.

 

“Zoro! I missed you so much! Never leave me again!” I gazed upward to see his only eye meeting my own, a pair of lips pressing onto mine in a heartwarming kiss. Moving away to look at me, he smiled warmly.

 

“I’ll never leave you again.”


	37. Bellamy- Don't Be Afraid

He plans to join Doflamingo.

 

“Please Captain, think about this! He’s a bad man! I just know it!” I argued with the blonde for hours, unable to falter his insane decision to allow us to obey Doflamingo's rule.

 

“Oh, my dear sweet (Y/n)...” Bellamy suddenly gripped my arm harshly.

 

“You have an evil little secret that makes you so nervous around me. You know that secret, don’t you?” My (e/c) orbs widened.

 

“I know you lock your doors and windows at night, curling up in fetal on the floor to make yourself forget…” I began to shake as he stroked my (h/l) (h/c) hair tenderly.

 

“But what you’re keeping out is on the wrong side of the door. I would never hurt you.” A twinge of guilt flowed through my smaller body.

 

“I know the reason why you’re so scared. It’s your Devil Fruit, isn’t it.” I suddenly yanked my arm away from him, my body freezing in place as my eyes widened.

 

“If you never dare take a step toward crazy things, you’ll never know the feeling of being alive, (Y/n)! Living is about adventure, and just living is not enough. So take a breath and say goodbye to this boring life!” At that moment, Bellamy lifted me up in his arms, jumping out the window of the hotel. 

 

The wind rushed beneath us as I screamed, the blonde captured my lips with his own. A harsh blush invaded my cheeks as I clung to his shirt in slight fear. 

 

The moment he pulled away, Bellamy reached out and grabbed a sturdy tree branch, swinging us down to the ground. He smiled as he noticed my form clinging to his own for dear life.

 

“I bet you never experienced something like that before.” I slowly nodded, still shaking from both fear and excitement.

 

“No. Never. That was sweet, Bellamy.” The man flinched, awkwardly running his head while blushing.

 

“Well, I love you. And I want what’s best for you. I hate it when you’re sad.” We both smiled as I embraced his warm body.

 

“Thank you, Captain.”


	38. Ace, Sabo and Luffy- My Little Brothers

Where are those little scamps?

 

I searched the forest for any signs of the troublemaking trio. Walking deeper and deeper until my (e/c) eyes set their sights on a cliff by the sea, the silhouettes of three small children recognizable. I hid behind a nearby tree, listening and watching them closely.

 

“The nobles despise the Gray Terminal.” Instantly my mind connected that voice to that of Sabo, sitting under a tree as he spoke to the two raven haired boys.

 

“But I’d rather stay here and live a life… That’s been planned decades in advance in that suffocating High Town!”

 

“I see.” Ace muttered.

 

“Ace! Luffy! The three of us have to set out to sea someday! We’ll get out of this country and be free! I want to see the wide world, and write a book about what I saw! Just like (Y/n)!” The words spoken by Sabo touched my heart, remembering the very book I wrote that fueled his ambition so much.

 

“Let’s get stronger, and become pirates!” The three boys smiled right before I rose from my hiding place.

 

“You boys are on that pirate dream now? How silly!” I giggled as the wind blew my (h/l) (h/c) hair. 

 

“I’d become one even if you didn’t tell me to! I will become a pirate, defeat everyone in my way, and become known across the whole world! That will be the proof that I lived!” The pride and dream filled eyes of Ace caused my smile to greatly widened. Knowing these boys have dreams of their own warms their heart.

 

“Really? Alright… I’M GONNA… “ The next words Luffy spoke sent all our jaws to the ground, fits of laughter spreading through us like the ocean breeze. 

 

~~~

 

“Well, we can decide our future later. We might end up sailing on separate ships…” The freckled male said, setting down a bottle of sake on a tree stump with glasses.

 

“Ace… You stole that from Dadan, didn’t you?” I inquired with a bit of anger laced into my words. He didn’t seem fazed by my words, smiling at my taller form.

 

“Have you heard? When you exchange sake cups, you become brothers.” He said as he poured each glass filled with liquor.

 

“Brothers? Really?! But wait…” Luffy dragged as he stared at me. Or more specifically the mounds that are starting to develop under my shirt. I blushed madly as I covered them with my hands.

 

“I won’t become a boy, you nitwit! Stop staring!” 

 

“When we become pirates, we might not be crewmates on the same ship… But our bond will keep us connected as siblings!” Ace continued, picking up a cup.

 

“No matter where we are or what we do, our bond will not be broken!” Hesitant due to the consequences of getting discovered, I grabbed a glass as well as Sabo and Luffy.

 

“With this, starting today, we’re family!” The four of us made a toast, downing the sake.

 

I instantly spit most of it out because it tasted horrible.


	39. Smoker- To Catch A Mouse

A day’s not a day without (Y/n) escaping from my grasp yet again.

 

It almost seem like she’s following me, watching my every move. For me, she shows up once a day, teasing me with her Warp-Warp Fruit. 

 

“Oh, Smoke boy~!” She would always shout. It was like a game to her. A game of cat and mouse.

 

However, I’ve unknowingly became accustomed to seeing her every day. The first thing I would see is the glint in her mischievous (e/c) eyes, then the Cheshire smile. And lastly, before she escapes my grasp, her (h/l) (h/c) hair fade away with the rest of her body. 

 

She has a rather small bounty of 26,000,000 beli, so no one really pursues her and her equally small crew of five other members. 

 

Lately, she has been showing up more frequently, mainly whenever I have a mission pertaining the Straw Hat Pirates. It’s almost like she’s protecting them by distracting me and yet I can’t seem to ignore her presence.

 

“Admiral!” The man in front of me called in a scolding tone. 

 

“You have failed every mission assigned to you involving the Straw Hats! Can you give me a reasonable explanation as to why you’re not doing your job?!” I grabbed him by the collar, glaring at the irritating man.

 

“I could’ve had two pirate groups! I have to think of myself too!” I was brushed away by his hand, the man fixing his tie.

 

“So why do you insist you catch Swift Ghost (Y/n)? Why does a low life pirate of her status interest you so much?!” I sat back down in my office chair, picking up her wanted poster. 

 

“Because I’ve fallen for her.”


	40. Law- Bedtime

“AAAGGGHHH!!!” 

 

I awoke with a startling shriek, jolting upward in a sweat. The nightmare I had just witnessed sending shivers throughout my body. I looked around, seeing my room as normal as could be. 

 

“S-So it was a dream…” Suddenly, footsteps and voices were heard from down the quiet hall.

 

“Was that (Y/n)?” One asked, easily recognizable as Shachi.

 

“Should we get the Captain?” Another asked, possibly Cilone. Silence followed by footsteps echoed away.

 

‘W-Why are they awake?’ I inquired to my inner thoughts, however unanswerable as the door flew open. The infamous Surgeon of Death stood at the doorway with a concerned look etched onto his features.

 

“(Y/n)-san? Are you alright?” Law asked. I shifted my gaze to my covered feet, slightly curling my toes in anxiousness.

 

“It’s alright. I’ll close the door.” The Captain immediately followed his own orders.

 

“There. Now you can speak. No one’s listening.” I braced myself. Only Law is allowed to hear my voice, for he has earned my trust. A sudden cascade of hot tears overflowed out of my flaming (e/c) orbs.

 

“... I-I… had a nightmare…” I wept, bringing Law to sit next to me and wrap his arms around me, petting my (h/l) (h/c) hair softly.

 

“Shh… It’s okay, (Y/n)-san. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. I’ll make sure of it.” He whispered tenderly in my ear the same words he said his precious Corazón used to comfort him with.

 

“C-Captain-“

 

“Please, call me Law when we’re alone.” A small rush of heat arose within my cheeks.

 

“L-Law… C-Could you s-sleep with me tonight?” I felt his muscles tense slightly before he removed his trench coat, tossing it on the foot of the bed before snuggling in the blankets, bringing me down with him.

 

“Better?” I nodded before scooting closer to Law’s chest, dozing off as a gentle pair of lips kissed my forehead.

 

“Sweet dreams, (Y/n)-san.”


	41. 10K Special?! Usopp- I Cannot Fail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

My love is in danger!

 

Yanking back my ammo, my sweat began to pour from my face. Behind me the mass array of citizens after my head. In front of me is a window, hundreds of meters away. My aim at one tiny window, where the evil brat called Sugar plans to turn Luffy, Tra-guy, and the love of my life into toys.

 

Her name is (Y/n) (L/n).

 

The guidance from Violet helped me point into the correct window. Only one shot and one chance to succeed. I’ve never hit a target so far away. I felt my feet shake.

 

‘I’ll hit her no matter what!’ My goggles assisted my focus.

 

‘Hey, (Y/n). The seas without you, I don’t ever wanna see that! Who will save this country?!’ The angry people creeped closer, pushing against the barrier of allies. Sugar stepped closer and closer to my darling (Y/n).

 

‘You’ll see it, Sugar! I won’t let you guys… have it all your way!’ My thoughts raged one after another, holding the ammo steady in my clammy hands and focusing on the tiny target on Flower Hill. 

 

Suddenly, something triggered within me. My heart began to beat faster and faster. Faster and faster and faster and faster. A rush of a blur clouded my peripheral vision. 

 

‘What’s… going on?’ I thought. It was as if I was finally able to see… On top of Flower Hill the window of choice. That window stood out unlike the rest. 

 

Within that window are the four auras of the people inside…

 

Within the auras shaped the captain of the ship, the captain of the allied party…

 

And her.

 

Her (h/l) (h/c) hair… her (e/c) crystal-like eyes… her golden smile…

 

And my target!

 

‘I see the auras… of their presences!’ 

 

“There’s (Y/n)!” I steadied my aim.

 

“Here I go! SUPER GROWN-UP GREAT BLACK KABUTO! SPECIAL LONG-RANGE ATTACK! BAGWORM!” 

 

I unleashed the attack.

 

The ammo went flying as the citizens of Dressrosa began their apprehension, however I didn’t care in the least.

 

‘The wind is blowing from West to East… Wind force scale: four. A slight tailwind.’ I focused on the shot, recollecting all the info I had gathered in mere seconds.

 

‘Two…’ I counted down in my head.

 

‘One…’ The ammo suddenly propelled itself further with a mini explosion.

 

‘The first booster, Exploding Star! Slight ascend, then, releasing the rear section. Two seconds later, ignite the second booster.’ The ammo did just as I planned it to do, shooting itself more horizontally from the second mini explosion.

 

‘The outer cover comes off and the ammo goes horizontally. It’s gotta go through the lower left side of the window on the Rampart Tower!’ The shot did just that, sending itself through the very section of the open window.

 

‘It passes through the wall and goes straight! Straight to the target!’ Just as Sugar was about to hand the trio some grapes…

 

‘It trails off a little but that special ammo is…’

 

That very same face that caused Sugar to faint once before.

 

‘... Meant to retraumatize the enemy!’ The young girl’s scream could be heard faintly from my position above the voices of Dressrosa’s people.

 

‘(Y/n), you don’t even have to notice… If you’re all right, just go on ahead. I’ll catch up to you… and tell you I was the one that saved you. Because I love you…’

 

~~~

 

“Sugar-sama!” Some people yelled, taking the young girl away.

 

“That was weird. I wonder what happened.” I spoke as I rubbed my chin in thought.


	42. Vivi- The Guard •LEMON•

I was assigned to keep the princess under my surveillance. As one of the royal guardsmen, I wanted to stand guard of her room, but the princess had wanted me to come into her room. 

 

“And that’s why I swore to myself that I’ll become a pirate and meet them again.” Vivi ranted as I pretended to listen. I was so entranced by the way my heart was beating that I barely heard a word she said.

 

“That’s great. I hope that wish comes true.” Her eyes never left my own (e/c) ones. My mind wandered and wandered, until finally I couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

I kissed her.

 

The princess kissed back with just as much passion, almost as if her feelings have been just as hard to hide. One kiss turned into a makeout session, tongues meeting for the first time. That’s when she pulled away, standing up on her feet.

 

“P-Princess…” She walked toward the door.

 

“No. Tonight…” I heard the door click.

 

“Call me Vivi.” Instantly I became hard. Vivi slowly strided toward me, removing her clothes as she came closer until she was only in her panties. 

 

“I want everything off, (Y/n)~” I quickly obeyed, removing my armor and clothing underneath as my member sprang free of its tight prison. Picking up the princess, I laid her carefully on the bed as I inserted a finger into her already wet pussy. 

 

“(Y-Y/n)!” I inserted another finger and curled them, causing cracked moans to escape Vivi’s lips. I picked up speed, hitting her hard until she came in my palm. Immediately I replaced my cum soaked fingers with my rock hard dick, pounding her in the sheets as she clutched my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“Vivi!” Right before my moment of glory, the locked door was busted through. We were startled to see the door wide open with the woman I didn’t wanna see at the moment.

 

It was none other than the one they call PlisetskysBabe, fully naked and glaring at the two of us.

 

“Could you two keep it down! You weren’t the only ones fucking around here! Zoro and I are trying to sleep!” The red haired woman slammed the door shut, her stomps loud and angry. I looked down at Vivi as she pulled me close, my dick still inside her warmth.

 

“I love you, (Y/n)” She mumbles in what I believed to be her subconsciousness.

 

“I love you too, Princess.” Kissing her forehead, I wrapped my arms around her and slept in bliss.


	43. Law- For My Dear •Part 1•

Law was always so cold toward me. Many nights ago I had asked him why he treated me differently from everyone he talks to, avoiding my presence until I finally got fed up with him. I ended up leaving his ship before anyone else, thus causing an even bigger issue.

 

I have been captured by the infamous Doflamingo.

 

He had met Law on the iron bridge with me in tow, binded by chains around my torso. The pair fought it out, leaving me to struggle on my own as the ground crumbled underneath me, causing my descend toward the sea.

 

“Gah! Help me, Law!”

 

“Room!” Right before I fell into the deep sea, my immobile body was swapped with that of a pebble. My (e/c) eyes opened to see myself in Law’s arms. He glared at me angrily.

 

“You shouldn’t have left.”

 

“You should’ve apologized.” He huffed at my response as he ran as fast as he could from the strings of Doflamingo.

 

“What’s the matter, Law? I thought you wanted to kill me!” Law threw me skyward, ducking away from a barrage of strings that sliced through the bridge cleanly. I briefly used my Sky Walk ability to momentarily stay airborne before dropping back down to Law’s side.

 

“Room! Tact!” He launched debris at the blonde, however he simply sliced it in half before it could hurt him. Law jumped up with me in his arm, swinging his sword behind him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, (Y/n)!” I felt my heart jump at those words as Law was launched toward me, colliding with my binded body and crashing on the bridge and almost crushing my ribs. He propped himself up on his elbow, blood seeping from his head.

 

“I should’ve explained myself before. I avoided you because I didn’t know how to talk to the girl I fell for. Literally.” I muttered a ‘heh’, remembering his embarrassing first impression as he literally did fall for me.

 

“You can’t get away from me, brats!” Doflamingo charged at us from the sky as Law prepared a Room, however his power too weak to do so.

 

“I love you, (Y/n)...” Law huffed as he finally kept his ability stable, swapping a steel pillar with the blonde. He lunged at the villain, but was halted by his threads once again. The raven haired man was kicked away, stumbling backwards as his Devil Fruit power has finally given up.

 

“Law!” I cried, my (h/l) (h/c) hair swiping my face.

 

“Bullet String.” Law was shot several times, sending him to the ground once again.

 

“Room! Room!” He exclaimed.

 

“No! Law! Break me out of this! Let me help-”

 

“Run, (Y/n)! Run and don’t look back!” I stood on my feet, huffing as Doflamingo approached the helpless man.

 

“What are you going to do now, Law? Dressrosa is right there.” Suddenly, Doflamingo’s transponder snail rang. In that brief moment he discovered our alliance plan. I couldn't hear his last words, however his hand raised, ready to deal the final blow on Law.

 

“NO!”

 


	44. Law- For My Dear •Part 2•

The war was over between the alliance and Doflamingo. Kyros had invited us to his home, seeing (Y/n)’s critical condition. That night, Kyros approached me with some blankets after handing some to the Straw Hats.

 

“Sorry, but my place is not as good as the Palace.”

 

“It’ll do.” I responded.

 

“Law-dono. Who is this woman that you brought here earlier?” Kin’emon questioned, pointing to the (h/c) haired woman sound asleep.

 

“She’s... someone special to me. She’s the reason I’m not dead. I just wish it could’ve been the other way around with those injuries…” I scooted closer to her recuperating form, stroking her soft hair.

 

“I’m sorry, but I’m gonna turn in first. If you’re hungry, you can eat anything in the house. I think there’s only dried meat though.” Kyros muttered.

 

“When Luffy wakes up, it’ll be gone in a second.” Usopp smiled as he heard his captain mutter his favorite food. I yawned as I heard the long nosed man yelling about Kyros falling asleep so fast as I drifted off to sleep.

 

~~~

 

I awoke in the middle of the night, seeing that the Straw Hats’ swordsman and the gladiator were sharing some liquor. Feeling absence of the warmth next to me, I discovered (Y/n) had vanished from her makeshift bed.

 

“Oi. Did you two see (Y/n) leave?” Kyros pointed outside the window.

 

“She said she needed fresh air.” I stood on my feet, leaving the house to see (Y/n) sitting in the grass, gazing at the stars. I approached her before sitting next to her in the grass, resting my arm on my raised knee.

 

“... I want to apologize again for my behav-“ Suddenly, (Y/n) placed a finger over my lips, warming my cheeks.

 

“I’m the one that needs to apologize. I was selfish and got us into more trouble than it’s worth. I’m sorry.” She said in a raspy voice, clearly fighting to hide her pain from the injuries. She lowered her finger.

 

“Forgive me?” (Y/n) asked with a hopeful smile. I placed my hand on her cheek, leaning in close while her cheeks slowly tinted pink. Our lips finally met for the first time, pure addicting bliss overcame the two of us until our lungs cried out to be saved. Drifting away from her luscious lips, I decided to take her back to the house myself. I lifted her up in my arms as she rested her head on my chest.

 

“I love you, Law…” My ears caught her mumble, assuming she’s seconds away from the land of sleep.

 

“I love you too, (Y/n). I love you too.”


	45. 13K Special?! Sanji- Calling For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

Vergo had finally defeated me.

 

The man I’ve come to know since childhood was gone; replaced by a cold hearted soldier. My body laid on the ground, my lungs burning to stay alive besides the marine soldiers around me.

 

‘I can’t cry for help. This is the end for me I’d nothing’s done!’ My thoughts wandered to the Straw Hat crew, specifically the man I’ve come to terms that I’ve fallen for.

 

‘Please stop! Vergo! It’s me! (Y/n)!’ I shielded my face with my (h/l) (h/c) hair for him not to see my weakness spilling from my eyes.

 

‘Help me, Sanji!’ My thoughts screamed, hoping he could hear me somehow. Right when I thought I was a dead woman, I heard a voice.

 

“A lady is…” Vergo turned around, demanding who spoke to reveal their identity before getting a quick but harsh fiery kick to the jaw.

 

“... Calling for me!” My ex childhood friend was launched to the opposite wall, crashing halfway through it.

 

“I-Is it…” I finally managed to speak. The surrounding Marines spoke of his name, curious as to why pirates were in this place. Sanji places a cigarette between his lips, lighting it and taking a drag.

 

“I heard the sound of a woman’s tears falling.” Vergo began dusting himself off as I gazed in awe at this somehow psychic man.

 

“What are you playing at, pirate?” Vergo spat.

 

“Beating proper table manners into the damn bastards who hurt ladies is my style.”

 

“I don’t have time to worry about your style.” The fight began with Vergo sending a kick to Sanji, blocking it with his own leg. A series of kicks were followed. The marines fled the scene, leaving me alone with Sanji and Vergo.

 

“Sanji…” My eyes couldn’t leave their display. A part of me couldn’t help but worry for Vergo as much as I want Sanji to win, however he wouldn’t care how I feel. Not anymore. 

 

“Longe… Strike!” The blonde cried, sending my ex friend to the wall once again.

 

“Black Leg from the Straw Hat Pirates if fighting that damn fake Vergo!” My heart stopped for a split second. The sudden news of the Vergo I see in front of me caused confusion to arise.

 

“What are you doing?! Get out of here! They’re trying to shut us in here and fill this area with gas too!” Right at his word, the giant iron doors slowly crept open, smog beginning to leak through the gap.

 

“See?” At the sight, the men ran with their tails between their legs.

 

“Wait! Help me!” I reached out to them, however they all left me behind. Typical bastards. The Vergo impostor straightened up from his fall unharmed.

 

“I see. He’s like a mass of iron, or something along those lines. I have to hurry so I can save (Y/n).” 

 

“Don’t get in my way. This is an internal affair.”

 

“My captain hates people like you more than anyone.” My (e/c) orbs had a hard time keeping up with the speed of the two men, watching their brawl.

 

“Sanji! The gate’s closing! We have to get out of here! The poison gas is right behind you! Hurry!” I cried with all my night before collapsing again, lungs heaving for sweet oxygen. Sanji briefly glanced my direction before Vergo disappeared. His eyes gazed at the smog for a brief second before running my direction.

 

“This is not good!” Sanji lifted me into his arms, however the door was now closed. Sanji looked around before he spotted an air duct, dashing through it and shutting it before the gas polluted the air. 

 

“Hey! Are you okay, Cutie-san?!” Sanji cries as he cradled me and nuzzled my cheek with his own. My face heated up at the contact. The Marine men praised Sanji with joy in their hearts, the man turning to them with a grim expression etched onto his features.

 

“Shut up, you shitheads! Listen! I only accept accolades from girls!” The blonde shouted before limping, clutching me tightly to prevent my fall.

 

“Hey, Black Foot! Did you get hurt?” A man asked.

 

“Shut up! I only accept concern from girls!” Sanji yelled angrily.

 

“Sanji! Did you get hurt?” I asked, coughing.

 

“Only because I fell for you, (Y/n)-san!” Hearts filled Sanji’s eyes as he danced excitedly.

 

“(Y/n)-san!!! I love you!!!”


	46. Katakuri- Jelly-Filled Cake

My room was my safe zone. 

 

I almost never left my room, the reason being I didn’t like Big Mom so much as the children she bared. I only mingled with Charlotte Brûlée, having come through my vanity mirror every so often.

 

I liked living here. It brought me comfort knowing the islands surrounding us were guarded by our pirate crew. The only problem I’ve been having was the bullying Charlotte siblings. I was the outcast of the bunch, with no Devil Fruit power of my own. 

 

Around late evening, Cracker paid me a visit, bringing me a small cake supposedly from Pudding. I shyly thanked him before shutting the door and placing it on the table. My (e/c) eyes stared intently at it. 

 

Pudding and I only met twice. I do believe she is the one who’s been reaching out to me the most. Through most times where I was being bullied, she was the one who’s stepped up with Brûlée.

 

I took a knife, cutting the cake in half, a purple jelly spilling from it. Smelling the sweet jelly, I concluded that the treat was safe to eat. Just as I was going to take my first bite, my ears caught a sound cutting through the air, the piece of sweet cake now splattered on the ground. My eyes drifted from the ruined piece to a stray jelly bean covered in vanilla frosting. 

 

“That was close.” I looked up at the sudden voice, seeing the man known as Charlotte Katakuri standing in my doorway. 

 

“H-How did you-?”

 

“That cake is poisoned. Do not eat it.” My (e/c) orbs widened as burning tears threatened to spill. Katakuri caught on, pulling me off the floor and into his chest, rubbing my (h/l) (h/c) hair tenderly.

 

“Don’t worry. I will not allow this to continue any longer, Cherry.” Katakuri pressed his lips against my forehead as heat rushed to my cheeks from both the nickname and the sweet gesture.

 

“W-Why do you care so much?” I questioned the man who only ever bothered to give me passing glances. Our eyes met as his cheeks dusted a soft pink shade.

 

“Because I won’t be afraid to tell you I love you any longer. I will never stop caring.” His large hands pulled me to his chest, tenderly rubbing my head. The two of us remained silent until Katakuri left my room shortly after, his pursuit for his hateful siblings burning like his heart.


	47. Ace- For My Nephew •Part 2•

It’s finally time.

 

Ace followed his brother Luffy to his ship, where Luffy was surrounded by his crew mates. From a distance, we can hear Luffy’s loud voice chatting away.

 

“He’s talking shit as usual. Let’s take him by surprise, (Y/n).” My new boyfriend whispers. I nodded as we approached the side of the ship stealthily.

 

“I guess so because Ace used to beat me up all the time! But I bet now I can kick his big butt!” The younger brother laughed as I subconsciously glanced to Ace’s booty before Ace gave the signal to jump. 

 

“I’d like to see you try to back that claim up.” The two of us leaped simultaneously.

 

“So, exactly who’s butt’s getting kicked?” Ace landed on the railing of the ship while I gracefully somersaulted onto the edge of the deck. Luffy fell over from shock, landing right onto his rear.

 

“Oh, hey Ace! This is my crew I was telling you about!” 

 

“Nice to meetcha! Thanks for taking care of my kid brother! I know he’s a handful!” My (e/c) eyes registered all of Ace’s little brother’s crew. A woman with clementine hair, a woman with cerulean hair, a man with a long nose, a reindeer, and a man with grape green hair. The one who caught my attention, however, was a man with royal yellow hair, a curtain of it over his left eye.

 

I gazed at the young man, slowly coming to the realization of who he is. My eyes began to sting with threats of tears. The man gave a passing glance before fully gazing back at me, his lips parting and eyes widening by the second. 

 

“S-Sanji…?”

 

“Auntie… It’s really you!” We raced to each other, gripping each other tightly in a warm and reuniting hug, tears falling from both our eyes.

 

“I thought I’d never see you again…” I muttered, tightening my grip slightly. Soon enough, we noticed the unintended audience staring at us, including Ace.

 

“Uh, sorry everyone. (Y/n) here is my aunt that I haven’t seen since I was a kid.” Sanji stated, wiping his wet face.

 

“Well, sit down and relax. I’m sure we all have some catching up to do. I’ll make some tea.”

 

“No. That’s thoughtful, but we don’t wanna impose.” Ace stated politely, lighting Sanji’s cigarette he pulled out of his pocket.

 

“Sanji. It’s wonderful to see you again. I do have some great news for you!” I stated.

 

“What is it, Auntie?” Sanji turned to Ace and me, taking a huff of his cigarette.

 

“Sanji… Y-You have a new uncle.” Sanji’s eyes widened in astonishment.

 

“Ha ha! Don’t you mean “uncles”?” Ace butted in, hopping off the ship’s rail and hugging my smaller form from behind. Sanji froze at the sight before him.

 

“A-Auntie… You don’t mean-“

 

“Yup. I’m your new uncle, kiddo!” The two of us flashed our wedding rings, causing Sanji to turn blue.

 

“That also means your captain is also your uncle!” Almost as if drained of life, Sanji’s body became that of a ramen noodle as the green haired man laughed uncontrollably, falling over and clutching his stomach.

 

“I-I don’t believe you-“ Right when Sanji began his retort, Ace stole my lips in a blissful and heated kiss, sending Sanji overboard with his lack of attention to his legs.

 

“Sanji!”


	48. 16K Special?! Franky- I Meant What I Said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

I locked myself in my room.

 

I cried and cried and cried…

 

No one in the crew would leave my door silent, knocks echoing from it from day to day until nighttime. Our trip to Dressrosa didn’t have a very positive effect on me. My mind thought back to the moment that crushed my heart.

 

The man I fell in love with kissed a woman he didn’t know.

 

Not only did he do such a thing, he also expressed the way he felt about love and women…

 

_“Love with a little chick like that… Would drive me nuts!”_

 

After the incident with Doflamingo, we set sail and I confronted Franky about what he said, only to end up running to my room and exclaiming that I never wanted to speak to him again.

 

**Knock, knock.**

 

“(Y/n), please come out or I’m gonna send my crew of ten thousand members to break down the door.”

 

**Knock, knock.**

 

“(Y/n)! Let me play you a melodious tune to make you feel better! And maybe I can see your panties in return! Yohohoho!”

 

**K n o c k , k n o c k .**

 

“(Y/n), please come out. I’ll take you shopping, and I’ll even pay for whatever you want with no debt!”

 

**K N O C K , K N O C K !**

 

“(Y/n)-“ I hurriedly opened the door.

 

“What part of “Leave me alone” do you not understa-“ My body was suddenly lifted into the air, placing me back down a few feet away from the door. My glassy (e/c) orbs gazed at the person who moved me.

 

“Sorry. I need to talk to you, so I forced myself in.” Franky shut the door, stepping toward me as I moved to sit on the edge of my bed.

 

“Why can’t I just be left alone…?” I whimpered. The azure haired cyborg kneeled in front of me, his eyes staring deeply into my own.

 

“What’s got you so worked up? It’s not even your problem.” Every word he spoke built up a rage inside of me, my eye twitching at his ignorance.

 

“How can you be so stupid? The answer has been right under your nose the whole time!” Tears began to spill down my reddened cheeks, tingling from exhaustion.

 

“And what might that be?” The cyborg spat. I gritted my teeth in agony.

 

“Because I love you, you stupid fucking fridge! Now I know how you feel about me, so leave right now!” I couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes any longer, staring down at my knees. Franky grabbed my shoulders with his large hands.

 

“I said love with a chick like her would drive me nuts. I would hate being in a relationship.” The cyborg suddenly closed the gap between us, his warm lips pressing against my own in a brief kiss. He gazed into my eyes with a smile, rubbing my crazed (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“So let’s call it destiny.”

 

~~~

 

Leaving (Y/n)’s room with her on my back, I made my way to the kitchen, however I was stopped by Luffy, Nami, Brook and Chopper.

 

“(Y/n)-!”

 

“Hush, would you. She’s tired, so I’m gonna go fuel her up in the kitchen with Sanji. Some cola would help calm her nerves.” The girl on my back muttered before snuggling closer to my neck.

 

“Here. Take this and give it to her. It’s an extra strength vitamin.” The small reindeer handed me a tiny vial with a purple capsule inside.

 

“Thanks!” Right before I entered the kitchen, I felt small pecks kissing my neck over and over tenderly. Glancing to (Y/n), I saw her smile sweetly.

 

“I love you, Franky… Now hand me a cola.”


	49. Doflamingo- For My Doffy

He was perfect.

 

My Doffy was a flawless man. So kind hearted and caring. He managed his authority like it was a gift from birth.

 

He gave me everything. He was my everything. I loved Doffy with all of my heart. I thought nothing could separate us.

 

That is until that damn Straw Hat got in the mix.

 

He brutally beaten my beloved; bruised and battered; and left him to be captured My the Marines.

 

I didn’t like that.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**NOT AT ALL.**

  
  
  
  


In front of me was my love, chained up with Sea Prism Stone. At least they have the decency to leave his beautiful shades untouched.

 

I opened the bars, my (e/c) orbs meeting with the man who was once sleeping.

 

“Ah, my dear (Y/n).” The blonde whispered. I glanced at the key ring for a smaller key, kneeling down to unhook my Doffy.

 

“Doffy. I’ve done  **it** .” I muttered, a glint if red hidden in my orbs. After removing the chains, my Doffy wobbled to his feet, stroking my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

**.** **  
** **.** **  
** **“̢̛̟̮̣̗̿̏̿̉̂̆̒̚͘I̸̥̝̹̼̭͇̬̘̾̿͊͐͠ k̹͓͓̠̣̄̓̐͌̔͗̒̈́͘͜i̛̫̤̳̥̭͇͒̍̆̀̽̓͐̀̚l̷̢̛̞͓̜̠̖͔̥̟̪̇̇̒̎̋̈́͑͘͠l͎̠͚̘͖͎̹͎̈́̔̈́͋́̔̿͡͡ȩ̶̬͓̰̥̅̄̇̏͛̽d̶̡͔̹̲̤͎̠͍͈̱͌̐̅͒̒̕ S̷̳̻͍̘͖̖͕̑͂͊̅͂̓̌̕͘ţ̴̢̙̫̘͙̰̠̮̍̏͒͂̕͜ṙ̵̯͎̲͕̩͔̟̻̾̓̓̊̕͟a̵̢̧̨̤̤͙̳̰͑̉̉̍͑̈́͢w̡̯̱̖̺̟̣̟̝̅͒̕͞͠͡͞ H̸̼̻̯͉̠̒͌̑̅̽͊̓͋̂a̧̛̘͈̟͕̬͐̿͜͜͡͝͠t̴̢͙̪̭̱̪̳̅̅̅͐̌̿ f̶̢̳͖͖̬͓̲͙̊͌̑̉̉͆̊͟͝͝͞o̼̠̥̲̼͋̌́̾̓̾r̨̢̛̟̖̗͙̭̪͗̌͗́͜͟ y̢̡̱̙̦͙̺̦̣͐̆̿̑̚͜͞ȏ̷̗̯̬̮͈͛̓́͠͝ũ̵̩͕̖͍̐͋͐̔̎̌͟͡͠,̷̧̛͉͖̻̘̜͕͑̏͛̀͐̀̔͟ m̶͖̼̣̝̙̮̜̾̍͌̈́̆͊̌́͘͜͜͟ỵ̹̫̥̟̤͓̈́́͋̓͐̇͆́ͅͅ ļ̵̫̰̝̖͖̣͗̉̏̈́̊͛̍o̸̤̥̼̠̥͙̱͌́̂̈́͗̋͠v̵̛̝̻̹̯̟͈͈͒̓͗́͂̿̕͟͝ę͉͓̣̺͈̓̆̒̐̂͂̊.̷̛̯͔̩̮͚̙̀͂͂͑̋͒̉̾͘”̸̭͕̹̺̯̍̀̋̀̑͑͡ͅ** **  
** **̴̥͔͖̲͖̰́͐̿͐̔̉͒̀̂͟** **  
** **.**

 

“Good girl. I shall reward you tonight. Let us escape this wretched place and go home for now.” My Doffy led the way. I followed close behind him, thrilled to be spending time with him again.

 

**“I love you, Doffy.”**


	50. 20K Special?! Luffy, Kidd and Sanji- Banned •Part L•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

My name is (Y/n) (L/n).

 

Standing in an infinite white room, I have learned that I’ve been banned from existence…

 

The reason why? I have eaten the Alt-Alt Devil Fruit.

 

What that fruit allowed me to do is create different existences of myself, each in which lived as whole new beings. 

 

The three of us called each other “Sister,” pretending we’re family.

 

My other two existences were named Yumiko and Sashiko (L/N).

 

Suddenly a window opened up, revealing Yumiko, being whisked away from Sanji’s arms as they were lounging about. Watching the poor man panic and break down into tears, he suddenly muttered some odd words.

 

_ “Why am I crying?” _

 

Then afterward, Sanji continued his day and if nothing happened, cooking dinner with a smile on his face.

 

Next, I saw another window open, revealing Sashiko disappear from Kidd’s sight during combat with an enemy ship, causing Kidd to lower his guard over his emotions and his ship’s rear getting a hard hit with a cannon ball.

 

_ “Why the hell am I choking up?! You idiots left the rear unguarded! Take care of it!” _

 

Once the battle ended, Kidd began behaving like his past self, ignoring his missing crush.

 

My head spun as visions of my own lover made my heart ache. His tears almost blinded him before he halted his blubbering, confused as to why he felt sad as he scratched his head and went to take a nap in the sun.

 

I turned around to see my two existences, Yumiko’s short red hair lacking its sheen as well as Sashiko’s long black hair. Reaching out, I hugged the pair warmly, a smile on my features. From my body emerged another girl with a green ponytail on the left side of her head and another with a messy blonde bun.

 

“Don’t worry. We can create our own existence together and see them all again…”


	51. 20K Special?! Again?! Luffy, Kidd and Sanji- Banned •Part K•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

I couldn’t put my damn finger on it.

 

“Something is missing…”

 

Sitting in my room, I removed my coat and goggles that say on my head, running my fingers through my unruly red hair.

 

There’s not something missing, is there?

 

“Why does my heart ache?” I slammed my fist on my desk, making a picture frame to the floor.

 

“Dammit…” I cursed, bending over to pick up the photo to see a girl with (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes kissing me in a bar.

 

“The hell is this…?” My eyes stared at the weird lady as a drop hit the glass. I gasped as I touched my wet cheeks.

 

“... (Y-Y-Y/n)...” Suddenly, a hand found its resting place on my shoulder. I turned my head to see a strange woman with a blonde bun and golden eyes.

 

“Come. She needs you.” My first reaction would’ve been to grab her by the arm and fling her out the window, however her face looked exactly like (Y/n)’s.  

 

“Where is she?”

 

“She was banned from existence, but there is a way to bring her back. You must come with me if she’s to ever breathe again.


	52. 20K Special?! Finale?! Luffy, Kidd and Sanji- Banned •Part S•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

Hurrying to the cove, I ran as fast as I could, following a woman with green hair. My thoughts wandered to the girl I loved more than anything in the great blue sea.

 

(Y/n)-chan…!

 

Once we arrived, I spotted my captain with Eustass Kidd. Luffy paced back and forth as he was being observed by a girl with navy blue hair styled in twin tails. Kidd say leaning against a rock as a girl with blonde hair lectured him.

 

“That was what I was informed to how to bring our sisters ba-“

 

“Alright, alright! Damn! I get it!” Kidd spat disrespectfully.

 

“We’re all here. We must hurry.” The green haired girl raced to the other two girls as they beckoned all of us closer.

 

“Who’s gonna be the Portal?” The blonde asked.

 

“I’ll do it. For them.” The navy blue haired one muttered.

 

“You boys got the game plan down?” The green haired girl asked. I nodded my head as I placed a half burnt cigarette between my lips, lighting it with my lighter.

 

“Go!” The blonde began to fade away into nothingness until a blue portal opened, revealing (Y/n), Yumiko and Sashiko hugging each other warmly. The other two women reached in as the three of us grabbed their legs before they got sucked in.

 

“W-Wait a minute!” The next thing I knew, I fell right on my ass, almost hitting my head on the ground. Groaning, I spat out my cigarette butt right before a pair of warm arms wrapped around my neck.

 

“S-Sanji! Sanji!” I heard a cry, sitting up to see my precious (Y/n)-chan crying on my chest. My hand squeezed her slightly closer to me as I glanced about. Kidd and Luffy were also tackled by Yumiko and Sashiko but the other three women were gone, only three colored gemstones remain.

 

“Where are the other girls?” I questioned.

 

“They… don’t exist as people anymore. I made them into jewels. That was the only way to preserve them.” (Y/n)-chan mumbled, squeezing me tighter. I tenderly kissed her forehead as the trio of women never left our sides.

 

(Y/n) never used her Devil Fruit power again, giving the other two existences new identities. The two of us lived our happy lives adventuring on the great blue sea, searching for our dreams.


	53. Kuroobi- Midnight Affairs •LEMON•

“Ah! Kuroobi!” I moaned as I was shoved to the bed. The ray fishman crawled over my body after locking the door, sneering seductively.

 

“Oh (Y/n), don’t give me that tone of voice. You’re gonna drive me insane just saying my name.” He leaned down, brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair back with the tip of his nose and nibbling on my neck, licking and kissing every bruise he left behind. 

 

“Kuroobi~” I repeated over and over, mimicking his actions, avoiding his gills. Our clothes were torn off our bodies, lazily and carelessly tossed aside. Kuroobi hooked his arms under my legs, lifting my body in the air as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His erection poked my ass as my (e/c) eyes gazed intently into his own.

 

“Ready for a wild ride, (Y/n)?” My head nodded, my senses already off the charts before he lowered me onto his shaft. His deep penetration blinded me with bliss.

 

“Ah~ Kuroobi, that feels extraordinary!” My arms gripped around his neck as he bounced me, thrusting over and over again into my walls. Each thrust sent stars into my vision, my moans uncontrollable as he kept it up.

 

“Fuck, you’re so gorgeous! You feel amazing when you squeeze my dick tight like that!” Lowering me onto the bed, he kept his movement rhythmic. I felt my stomach twist as Kuroobi’s sweat dropped down onto my face.

 

“I-I’m almost…!” I shushed him with a long kiss, giving him a nod as he thrusted faster. Gripping his arms, a loud moan escaped both of our lips as we climaxed. I felt the bed sheets underneath me absorb the excess cum. The smell of sex wafted through the air as Kuroobi removes himself from me, flopping next to me exhausted from as we both heaved for oxygen. I glanced at him briefly.

 

“Holy shit…”


	54. Smoker- Silence Is Golden •LEMON•

“(Y/n)... I need you… I need you so badly.” Smoker mumbled, breathing heavily by my earlobe as he gave it a small, almost shy nip. My heart leaped, seeing my subordinate completely submitting to his lust. 

 

“Vice Admiral Smoker… we cannot do this. What will the rest of G-5 think?! We can lose our jo-“ The white haired man before me boldly pressed his lips against my own, completely startling me. I felt my core tingle at the soft touch.

 

“Then if you want to keep our relationship a secret, then shut up and touch me.” I obeyed, unzipping his pants and taking hold of his painfully large erection. Smoker brushed my (h/l) (h/c) hair back and began work on my neck. My core began to throb as I pumped his shaft hard and quick. He undid my pants as well, pumping his fingers into my aching wet womanhood. 

 

“Shh. You’re too loud, honey…” I bit my lip as Smoker lowered my pants and panties to my knees, motioning me to lean on the desk as he thrusted hard into me, making me yelp before he leaned over and stole my lips. My moans and cries were muffled by his mouth as he thrusted and thrusted, each hit harder than the last.

 

“Nngh!” I shouted between his lips before I came onto his swollen dick. Smoker kept his sloppy thrusts for a few more seconds before he withdrew, grabbing my head and forcing his release in my mouth. Swallowing every bit, my (e/c) eyes gazed into his with need and exhaustion. Smoker brought me to my feet, dressing me and himself back up.

 

“I’ll see you later, (Y/n). Love you baby.”


	55. Zoro- Love Below Deck •LEMON•

It was a cold, windy night. I made the kind decision to accompany Zoro in the lounge below deck during the night. Robin took night watch while the rest of the crew slept soundly. 

 

Our small chat turned into a conversation, liquor was added to the mix, and now the two of us were kissing intensely. Our tongues danced as the smell of saké wafted to my nose. Air became a necessity again as we parted, a thin line of saliva the only thing connecting our lips together.

 

“(Y/n), I love you so much. I don’t think I can control myself anymore.” Zoro mumbled huskily. He gripped my wrist and placed it on his pants, allowing me to fondle his erection before unzipping them. His manhood sprang free of its imprisonment as Zoro undid my own clothing, immediately thrusting his fingers in my wet core.

 

“Z-Zoro~... More…” He pumped his fingers faster and harder, reaching the back of my inner walls. I pumped him harder in attempt to match his pace. Zoro brushes aside my (h/l) (h/c) hair, kissing and sucking until bruises formed.

 

He moaned as the two of us came on each other’s hands. Some of Zoro’s release flew onto my chest, wetting my shirt. 

 

“C’mere.” Zoro pulled me to my feet, grabbing his three swords from the side of the fish tank. He lunged, swinging two of his precious weapons in front of me, ripping my clothing apart. Squealing from adrenaline rush, I wrapped my arms around my body as Zoro removes all his clothing.

 

“Wasn’t that thrilling?” He inquired as he roamed his hands all over my body, taking my lips once more. Moaning at the contact, I pulled Zoro to the sofa once more, his form over mine. He sat up, aligning himself to my mouth.

 

“Open up~.” I obeyed, licking and sucking as much of him as I could. After what felt like a long while, he pushed me away, readying himself at my entrance.

 

“Zoro, hurry…” Zoro thrusted himself in slowly, teasing me with his agonizingly slow pace as he gazed into my (e/c) eyes with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, his pace quickened to an almost inhuman pace, the smell of sex driving me crazy.

 

“Oh-ha, (Y/n)... I-I… Ah!” Zoro quickly retreated his manhood, his release covering my entire body in its sticky substance. The two of us huffed, regaining our energy back. I sat up, careful as to not let it spill onto the sofa. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps echoed through the ship.

 

“Zoro, someone is coming.” Zoro quickly lifted me on his shoulder, tossing me behind the couch before fumbling with his clothes. There was a knock before I saw Robin enter the room, a small pile of fabric in her hands.

 

“Swordsman, have you seen (Y/n)? She’s not in her bed.” 

 

“Nah, but I think I might know where she is.”

 

“Well, since you do…” Robin stepped in front of him, handing Zoro the pile of fabric in her hands.

 

“Could you give these to her. I wanted her to try them on.” She smiled before leaving. Zoro whistled for me, throwing the things in his hands onto my head.

 

“Robin brought some clothes. I think she saw.”


	56. Mihawk- Hypnotism •LEMON•

Hawkeye is so alluring…

 

His touch, his voice, his eyes.

 

Mihawk sweetly held my hand as he guided me to his bed, sitting down as he removed my shirt, nuzzling and licking the valley of my breasts as he gazed into my (e/c) eyes with his lustful golden orbs. The rest of my clothing were soon discarded as Mihawk sucked on one breast, inserting a finger into my core from behind.

 

“N-No fair, Hawkeye…” As if he knew what I was talking about, Mihawk took off his own clothes agonizingly slowly. Feeling my core drip, my fingers touched my wetness right before Mihawk grabbed my wrist.

 

“We’ll have none of that today~.” He gestured me over to where he sat in the bed, turning me around as he licked the crevice of my lower back, his hands roaming my body. Mihawk pulled my fingers to his lips, licking every drop.

 

Soon enough, he pulled my down, easily slipping his hard dick into my slick entrance, his first thrust so hard it had me seeing stars. A loud moan echoed as a signal for Mihawk to keep going, bouncing me as he brushed my (h/l) (h/c) hair aside to bite and suck on my neck.

 

“M-Mihawk! Ah~!” I could already feel my release coming, Mihawk beginning to sweat on my neck as he pulled away, throwing his head back as heavy breaths escaped his lips.

 

“More~” He kept going and going until I finally came, his release only seconds after. The two of us separated, crawling to our pillows as I slipped him back inside, enjoying his warmth as I snuggled to his chest.

 

“You feel so warm. I almost never wanna leave.” Mihawk smiles as he kissed my forehead.

 

“Neither do I, my dear (Y/n). I love you so much.” I stole his lips, warning a soft moan from him as we stayed together until we both fell asleep.


	57. Tanaka- Sneak Peek

I’m tempted to take a glance at her natural beauty!

 

I’m usually a stickler for the rules, and was asked by (Y/n) herself to guard the bathhouse from unwanted intruders. But I’m so tempted to leave my post to see my love’s beauty! My entire body felt itchy in attempt to stand guard.

 

I hear her beautiful voice singing a tune.

 

I couldn’t help myself any longer, leaving my post to have what I desired. Racing to the wall leading to the shower, I stood frozen.

 

Was this really right?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fuck it.

 

I phased through the wall, my eyes landing on the goddess herself in her sleek form. I felt my face heat up tremendously as my nose began to bleed like a leaky faucet. Her skin appearing satin to the touch. Her (h/l) (h/c) hair silky and shiny and her angry (e/c) eyes-

 

“TANAKA!!!”


	58. 30K Special?! Kidd- Crazy In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

She’s talking to  **him** again.

 

I always hated it when  **my** (Y/n) talks to any other person but me. 

 

The beautiful curtain of (h/c)...

 

The dazzling eyes that top even the expenses of a (e/c) diamond!

 

I discovered Law confessing to  **my** darling!

 

My rage built. Soon I found myself taking matters into my  **own** hands.

 

I brought (Y/n) to my ship one night. I finally told her how much she meant to me. How much I had loved her from afar.

 

And you wouldn’t believe  **what** she told me after finding out I love her.

 

I gave my (Y/n) a poem I written myself. Her beautiful (e/c) orbs widened after I had told her to read it.

  
¡ **noʎ** ǝʌol I   
  
'ʎɐp ʎɹǝʌǝ  **ɹoℲ**   
  
'ɹǝɥʇǝɓoʇ  **ʍɐ˥** ǝɥʇ ʎǝqosıp s’ʇǝ˥   
  
**˙pǝllıʞ** ǝq ɹo ǝıp ɹǝɥʇıǝ I ʎɐp ǝɥʇ lıʇu∩   
  
'sǝɔɐld noʎ ǝʞɐʇ ɐuuɐʍ  **I** ɥɔnɯ ʍoɥ ɥO


	59. Ichiji- Sweet Sweet Love

Ichiji and I are the same, yet so very different.

 

I am the daughter of another corporate family that share the same studies as Ichiji’s father. However, where Ichiji is genetically modified, I am genetically altered completely. I have extra limbs and body parts made for my father's study.

 

Sitting in the yard, I awaited the man to show up, my (h/l) (h/c) hair swaying gently in the wind.

 

“(Y/n).” My (e/c) orbs gazed up in the direction of his voice, Ichiji strolling towards me while waving. He smiled as I waved back at him with a third arm.

 

“Having a good morning?” Standing up, he extended his arms to embrace me.

 

“Indeed. Aside from the annoying snoring last night coming from Yonji.” I giggled, taking his hand.

 

“Ichiji, I r-really like you. I-I-“ The man cut my sentence with his finger on my lips.

 

“Let’s save that for the evening. The sunset is beautiful here.” Ichiji places a small kiss on my forehead before taking my hand, planting his lips on them as well before gently guiding me to our destination where we waited for the evening to arrive.


	60. Shanks- Bar Struggle

I could just drink my troubles away.

 

Whenever stress becomes too much, I would always hit the town bar, ordering a couple drinks before I know I’m feeling tipsy. I would never go beyond that. I am a lonesome lady in a world full of pirates after all.

 

Then a group of three smelly buffoons approached me, grinning with their missing teeth and infected gums.

 

“Hey missy! Wanna hang out with us instead of sulking by yourself?” One said, his untamed black facial hair shedding over my shoulder.

 

“Uh, no thanks.” I scoffed, standing up to move to another seat. He grabbed my arm forcefully, causing my drink to fall and for me to squeak as he yanked.

 

“Hey!” Suddenly, a red haired man shoved the clearly drunk man out of the way, the pair glaring at each other as the drunk’s lackeys surrounded the apparent hero.

 

“The lady said she doesn’t wanna bother with you scum. Now leave her alone!” 

 

“Or what? You gonna tell?” The red haired man’s aura suddenly became overwhelming, sending the three men as well as the entire bar unconscious. He turned to me.

 

“I’m sorry you had to experience that. My name is Shanks.” Shanks extended his hand, my (e/c) eyes catching his other limb missing. I reached for it, gripping it as he pulled me into a hug, rubbing my (h/l) (h/c) hair tenderly like my father used to.

 

“(Y-Y/n)...”


	61. Usopp- Artist’s Obsession

“Hey, (Y/n)! I have created a new paper for you!” At the sound of Usopp’s voice, I raced to the grassy deck of the Sunny, smiling widely as Usopp jumped at my sudden appearance.

 

“Does it work with the new alcohol based brush markers you made me?” I questioned eagerly, inching closer to his face with wide (e/c) eyes.

 

“Yeah, it will. It’s thick and smooth, so it won’t bleed through.” Jumping up and down, I took the bundle excitedly, my imagination running wild of all the possibilities of what I could draw.

 

“Like smooth bristol paper?! Usopp, you’re the best!” I squeezed the creator tightly, Usopp’s nose bending uncomfortably in the valley of my breasts, his cheeks feeling feverishly hot.

 

“Ohm, (Y/n)... canf weafe!” Somehow understanding his muffled voice, I released my tight grip, brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair back with a ‘sorry.’

 

“I’m gonna go try it out! Thank you so much, Usopp!” My lips instantly were magnetized to his briefly before running off to the lounge, leaving a pile of love struck mush behind.


	62. 50K Holiday Special?! Ace- Happy New Year

It’s New Year’s Eve; the loudest and craziest time of year. I almost didn’t wanna go outside and celebrate it, however Ace practically begged for me to show my face at his fireworks show. 

 

While the Straw Hat crew and the Whitebeard crew mingled and waited patiently (almost), Ace began screaming out.

 

“Alright guys! Before the show begins, it’s time for me to show off some of my DJ skills!” He began mixing some pretty cool music, shocking everyone with how well the song mixed with almost little effort. 

 

“He’s probably just playing a recording.” Marco mentions to Nami and I.

 

“I’m surprised Luffy’s not up there by now.” She stated, shaking her head at our captain, who was eating immense amounts of food. I’m curious as to how the cooks haven’t passed out yet. 

 

After a few songs played, Ace pushed the rolling cart into a nearby storage room, rushing to get the fireworks straightened. The cool night breeze wafted through the air, my (h/l) (h/c) hair flowing gently around me.

 

“Hey (Y/n)! I need you to pay attention! I’m about to start.” My (e/c) orbs darted to him in wonder. The other pirates took notice of Ace’s mention of only me. Soon enough, Ace costed his palms in flames, signaling the start of his show.

 

“Three!”

 

Everyone began counting down as Ace flicked his flames on every one of the fireworks.

 

“Two!”

 

The fireworks crackled as they began their ascend into the dark sky.

 

“One!”

 

All eyes were at the sky, however Ace’s eyes never left mine as he smiled wide. I sent him a confident smile back, praying we didn’t have to run for our lives.

 

“HAPPY NEW YE- EEEEHHHH?!”

 

Quickly looking to what caused the disturbance in our celebration, in the sky the fireworks lit up the night sky, however…

 

**_I LOVE YOU, (Y/N)!_ **

 

Everyone stared at Ace and me as Ace’s face flushed a tinted pink, his smile never leaving his face. I felt my heart jump as he reached his hand out.

 

“I love you, (Y/n). Ever since we met, you were a star in my eyes and made my heart flutter like the fireworks I worked so hard on. What do you say?” Embarrassed by the audience, my heart began beating fast. My lips became dry and I struggled choosing my words.

 

“I-I love you too. Happy birthday.”


	63. Law- Heaven’s Break •LEMON•

“L-Law… Ah!” I heaved as said man clutched my hips from behind and latched his lips onto my neck, biting and sucking roughly. Law rolled his hips into my ass, grinding his blatantly obvious erection between. My mind began to melt as he hummed.

 

“My dear (Y/n)... I missed you so much.” He slurred as he slipped a hand under my shirt, the other snaking its way into my pants.

 

“L-Law. P-Please… I want you.” The captain didn’t waste any time as he completely removed all his clothing and laid on his back, resting his head on the pillow as he sent a seductive look my way. Following his lead, I undid my clothes as well as letting my (h/l) (h/c) hair free. I climbed over him as he aligned his throbbing dick with my entrance.

 

“Sure you can take it?”

 

“Yes. Please don’t hold ba- Ah!” He thrusted inward suddenly, slamming his erection into my slick walls. My body bounced up and down on its own, creating the much wanted friction. Keeping up with his thrusts, I began to feel my insides squeeze tightly.

 

“Fuck! Law! I’m gonna cum!” The male glanced into my hazy (e/c) eyes.

 

“M-Me too…” After several more hard thrusts, Law quickly pulled out as he grabbed the back of my head and slammed my lips onto his tip, shooting every drop into my mouth. My own liquids oozed down my legs as I swallowed every drop, licking him clean.

 

“Delicious~.”


	64. Arlong- Underwater Exhileration •LEMON•

“Oh how you drive me crazy.” Arlong whispered in my ear, his warm breath sending shivers down my spine as his webbed hands roamed across my bare body. It began to heat up under his touch as my heart raced, craving for more.

 

“W-Why are we out here? Shouldn’t we be in our room where it’s more… private?” I exhaled, his eyes meeting my (e/c) ones.

 

“Trust me, baby. No one’s ever out here at this time and besides, I wanna make you wet~.” The next thing I knew I was underwater, holding my breath as Arlong stripped himself before jumping in. 

 

“Hold your breath. I’ll make you cum faster then you’ll need air~.” He spoke as he grabbed my waist, pushing his length inside me slowly, caressing my (h/l) (h/c) hair to make sure I was okay. After a nod, he began thrusting quickly and roughly. I grabbed onto his shoulders as the water swished in the force of his movement.

 

“Fuck, you’re getting hot inside babe, I can feel it! Are you close?” I nodded, my need for air creeping closer to my chest. My hand tapped his forearm, signaling my urgent need as my body felt hotter and hotter by the second. 

 

“Hah… Hah… Shit!” Arlong rushes to the surface as fast as he could, dragging me along in a quick pace. 

 

“Ah!” Once I was able to breathe my first gasp of sweet air, I released my juices into the water. Arlong gave himself a few jerks and he came afterward.

 

“Didn’t I tell you? It was thrilling…”


	65. 69K Special?! Crocodile- Dig Deep •LEMON•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

“Ah… Crocodile!” My voice echoed in the room as the man I cried out for played with my bare body. He rubbed his erection in my ass as his fingers pumped inside me. My core dripped with his professional actions, oozing down my leg as well as his arm.

 

“My, (Y/n)... You’re too sexy for your own good. Maybe I should pound you all night until you understand what you’re pretty face does to me.” Crocodile’s husky voice rang in my way as he forcefully removed his fingers and spun me to face him. His eyes met with (e/c) ones as he shoved me on the bed. Crocodile picked up his hair into a ponytail before turning to face me.

 

“Ass up and spread your legs! I wanna see how much you’ve been craving me all day!” I obeyed, brushing my (h/l) (h/c) hair out of my face.

 

“Damn… I assume there was no need to prepare you then.” In a split second, Crocodile was behind me as he roughly shoved his dick inside me. My moans became louder as he fucked me, slapping sounds echoing just as loudly. The feeling of his balls slapping against me with every thrust quickly became an addicting feeling.

 

“C-Crocodile…!” Knowing what I was about to say, he pulled out almost immediately. Swapping positions, he laid on his back as he ushered me sweetly to climb over him. Taking his already soaked dick, I entered it back inside my core. The two of us thrusted against each other just as roughly as before, the pleasure building by the second.

 

“I… I can’t take it anymore!” Suddenly, Crocodile took full control, thrusting with all his might. The wonderful feeling was so immense, I began screaming as I saw stars. Crocodile started moaning loudly as well, his face turning into an arousing one I’ve never seen before. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as my screams threw the two of us over the edge. Crocodile pulled out seconds before I came all over his legs as well as the blanket under us. He guided me off, standing at the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m not done with you yet.” Crocodile grabbed my legs and dragged me to the edge of the bed on my back and my legs wrapped around him. He thrusted back inside, continuing his hypnotizing actions until the next moment, pulling out and shoving my face onto his dick. His sweet juices quickly sprayed into my mouth as I swallowed every drop. Bringing my face back up, he tenderly kissed my forehead, then my lips. I collapsed on the bed once he let go, my eyes half closed as I tried to steady my breathing.

 

“Get some rest, dear. I’ll join you after I eat something. I love you.” Kissing my cheek, Crocodile walked away, his ass the last thing I see before drifting off to sleep.


	66. Corazón- A Night To Remember •LEMON•

“My sweet Corazón… Ah~...” The man whose name left my lips sweetly peppered my neck, brushing away the (h/l) (h/c) hair. His hands stayed firmly at my hips as he pushed me closer and closer to the bed.

 

“(Y/n), I want to make you feel loved. No accidents, I promise.” Corazón grinned with a small chuckle as my voice mimicked his own. Guiding me down on my back, he crawled and licked my collarbone. He removed my beautifully white wedding dress before taking off his equally white suit, leaving the two of us in nothing but our undergarments. 

 

“Let me, Corazón.” I removed the rest of our clothing, pushing my husband down and gazing at his beautiful face with (e/c) eyes meeting his own.

 

“For tonight, please call me Rocinante…” 

 

“Rocinante…” My heart began to beat faster as he rubbed his fingers across my folds, the tender petting causing it to become wetter. Clouded by lust, I hovered over his hard dick and slammed myself down, causing myself to cry out in bliss.

 

“Damn, (Y/n)~... You’re gonna… make me…” My body bounced on its own, trying to create as much friction as possible. His tip hit my core over and over, making my vision starry over time. Within seconds, Rocinante gripped my waist and held me steady, slamming into me with incredible speed. My cried grew louder and less controllable as my peak came near.

 

“(Y-Y/n)!” Rocinante came heavily inside me, the cum oozing down my legs as I pumped a little more and cumming after. I collapsed on his sweaty body, him wrapping his arms around me tightly and giving me a firm kiss to my lips.

 

“Glad you married me?”


	67. Katakuri- Because Of Your Brother •LEMON•

“K-Katakuri!” I laughed as Katakuri tickled my bare ribs. The warm water of the large bath splashed as he ran the tips of his finger over my most ticklish spots.

 

“You’re just as silly as your twin, King Luffy.” The giant man mumbled as he picked me up with his two hands, sitting me in his lap. Unsatisfied with the position, I wrapped my legs the best I could around his waist.

 

“I’m just lucky your family treasure won’t kill me!” At the mention of his dick, Katakuri slipped inside my body, licking one of my nipples before he bit down tenderly and sucked. 

 

“This feels good~...” Katakuri’s hand ran through my (h/l) inky black hair as he thrusted at a steady pace. Within only minutes, I felt my body tighten inside.

 

“Katakuri! I feel tight!” The two of us released at the same time, panting heavily as his hand supported my back.

 

“You know, because of your brother we can be free like this…” I looked at him curiously as he smiled with pearly teeth.

 

“Because of your brother, I met you. I’m glad.” I couldn’t help but grin widely.

 

“I love you, Katakuri. I’ll thank Luffy later for ya!”


	68. Mihawk- Like Father, Like Son

“Roger dear, could you come here a moment?” The small raven haired boy entered the room a moment later, his father Mihawk following close behind.

 

“Yes, Mom?” He walked closer to where I sat, (e/c) eyes meeting equally (e/c) ones.

 

“I want you to cuddle with me, my boy.” Roger shook his head no.

 

“Mom, boys don’t cuddle. That’s for girls.” He muttered. Mihawk stepped up beside Roger, rubbing his head.

 

“Well if you don’t wanna cuddle with your mom, then I will.”

 

“But Dad-.” Mihawk winked playfully at me before he crawled onto the sofa, laying on top of me with his head in my chest and a hand in my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“It’s so comfy and soft.” Mihawk teased as I glanced at Roger, his eyes darting from me to his father.

 

“Let me cuddle with you instead, Mom!” Roger tugged at Mihawk’s sleeve as he got up, allowing the little boy to replace him.

 

“You’re my special boys. Like father, like son.” I giggled.


	69. Kuzan- Fun On The Rink

“Daddy, this is so fun!” My daughter Jeanne laughed as she skated around the skating rink Kuzan made for them. I could hear him laugh at her fits of giggles as the pair dance on the ice. My (e/c) eyes glanced down at my son Isaac, who huffed in his shiver under my arm.

 

“Mother, it’s too cold. Tell Father to stop making so much ice.” He complained. I ruffled his hair sweetly with a chuckle.

 

“Tell you what, I’ll make some soup for lunch. Then we can lay on the couch and watch something you want to watch.” Isaac smiled a little as he wrapped his arms around my waist tighter.

 

“(Y/n)! Isaac! Come skate with us!” Kuzan motioned with his hand as he held Jeanne’s hand. I motioned a ‘no’ as his smile lessened a little. He let his daughter skate on her own while skating over to me and his son. He placed his hand in my (h/l) (h/c) hair.

 

“I’m getting drowsy, but Jeanne looks so cute.” My lips lifted to a grin and a sympathetic glance, my (e/c) eyes meeting Kuzan’s.

 

“Jeanne! Lunch time! Let’s get back into the house!” The small girl pouted as all the ice melted away, leaving a grassy field beneath her feet.

 

“Let’s go, hun.” Kuzan held out his hand with a heartwarming smile, my hand placed in his own.


	70. 83K Special?! Luffy- Fire Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These ‘Special’ chapters are celebrations for my reads on wattpad.com.

“Hey!” Luffy shouted angrily. This was it.

 

Luffy and I stood opposite of each other, breathing heavily as the wind blows through my messy (h/c) hair, Luffy’s hair doing the same. This was the final battle. Whoever wins…

 

“You’ll never get a single advantage over this!” I yelled, wiping my bloody lip as Luffy focused his blood flow, shifting into second gear. He simply laughed at me, making me angrier and angrier by each pitch. He took a second to catch his breath.

 

“You won’t ever be cut out for this.” With a Gum Gum Jet Whip, Luffy kicked my stomach, sending me to the ground on my back. He loomed over me, looking me in my (e/c) eyes.

 

“Drop down and die.” Sliding between his legs, I sent a flying kick to his neck, jumping back before he turned around, his Haki protecting himself from most of the damage.

 

“In the end I got to face you, Luffy. But they’ll be saying my name from the rafters.” My mind flashed to the history we had together, all the fun times we had together and all the times we told each other ‘I love you’. Those moments, as much as I wanted not to, my tears began to fall as I kept up my strong stance. Suddenly, I heard shouts from a distance. My gaze shifted upon the high cliff above us, the rest of the Straw Hats catching my attention.

 

_ “Don’t Let Luffy Win!” Usopp shouted. _

 

_ “He’s out of control!” Chopper followed. _

 

_ “He doesn’t know what he’s doing!” Sanji screamed. _

 

_ “He’s making a big mistake!” Robin yelled. _

 

**_“You have to win, (Y/n)!”_ ** _ Zoro’s voice the loudest. _

 

That’s when I realized…  They’re screaming my name… They’re all here for me.

 

**Now you’ve got a hunger (Hunger)**

**You can feel it in your soul (Your soul)**

**You’re the greatest fighter**

**Just the way you are**

 

Luffy shifted to fourth gear, his Bounce Man ability keeping him in a constant beat of bounces. We fought hard without hesitation. With every successful hit between the two of us, blood erupted and mixed in the ground with each other. 

 

**Bringing lightning and the thunder (Thunder)**

**Make the stadium rumble (Rumble)**

 

“I can see the burning spark that’s in your eyes… Your… eyes…” Luffy shook his head as the battle of the Worst Generation continued. My lungs burned for air as Luffy began charging up his final hit.

 

“Gum Gum..” 

 

**And if your heart can bring the fire**

**Heat it up**

**Heat it up**

**Don’t you drop all your ideals**

**That’s your power**

 

“LUFFY!!!” With the last of my energy, I raised my hand up high, preparing for my last attack as well.

 

**Now you’ve got a hunger (Hunger)**

**You can feel it in your soul (Your Soul)**

**Just the way you are**

 

“AAAAHHHH!!!” My palm collided with Luffy’s cheek, smacking him right outta fourth gear. His body collapsed on the ground, my body crawling to his equally injured form. I lifted his head.

 

**No one left is standing now**

 

“Luffy… I’m so sorry.” His eyes opened slightly, grinning widely.

 

“I never stopped loving you (Y/n).” I hugged Luffy tightly, crying in his hair as I felt a bunch of arms wrap around us, the Straw Hats hugging the two of us.

 

“Let’s go home, Luffy.”


	71. Thatch- Library Talk

Bored out of my mind, I wandered the ship. Being the only female division commander with no girls to talk to was always boring.

 

My mind was made up for today; read to my heart’s content. I couldn’t help but smile as I greeted Pops before descending to the library down below deck.

 

Once I reached the library, I found my lover Thatch sitting on the sofa, a book spread open with one hand as his other hand supported his concentrated head.

 

“Thatch? I didn’t know you liked to read too.” My lips tugged to a smile as he just barely tore his eyes away from the page.

 

“Yeah. There was a book that I’ve been waiting forever to read. It’s called “Heaven’s Prophecy” by a woman named-“ He glances back to the front cover, careful as to not lose his place in the book.

 

“Lady Yumiko Hiroko, author of that very book and also has online fanfiction from her younger days. I believe her online name was… PlisetskysBabe I think.” My (e/c) met his wide ones with a big smile. I brushed my (h/l) (h/c) hair back as my blush became evident.

 

“Yeah, I read it. Can I sit with you and read it again?”

 

“Of course, babe.” Thatch exclaimed with a smile. My feet hurriedly went to him, laying back on top of him so we both can see the book as he held it up.

 

“Love ya, hon.”

 

“I love you too, Thatch.”


	72. Franky- Let Me Hear

“Check out my new upgrade, (Y/n)!” Franky smiled as I shook my head knowingly.

 

“Franky, don’t you ever think about when you were human?” The cyborg grumbled, remembering how much his girlfriend doesn’t like it. 

 

“ **You just do not notice that we are gifted just for being humans. We are absolute predators. We do not even have any enemies.** ” Franky laughed at my statement, placing his large hand on my small shoulder.

 

“ **Maybe there’s an animal that’s watching us, thinking that ‘Someday we will beat them down!”** Franky rebutted. He stepped back, grabbing his tools to put away, my lips tugging to a smirk.

 

**“I wish we’d bury our fingers with our arms right through our sleeves. 'Cause that we are at no doubt human beings, many small lives”** I stepped forward, sitting next to the occupied cyborg at my side and smiling.

 

**“They were born with the fate of dying for someone.”** Franky spoke, a hint of sadness in his voice.

 

**“A human baby, when will they found out? That at a point when we're born we are…”** I turned to him, the cyborg doing the same and gazing determinedly in my (e/c) orbs.

 

**“We're not so bad.”** I whispered. Taking his large hand in my own, our lips spoke in sync.

 

**_“I keep calling out to you. Maybe one day I'll meet you where you've ended up. But for now I'll hold my own with the memory of you standing beside me.”_ ** Our lips touched for the upteenth time, knowing his unforgettable lips will never change.


End file.
